


it's like catching lightning

by lucashemwow



Series: hungry like a wolf [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/pseuds/lucashemwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to admit that the wolf is beautiful, thick tawny fur and strong limbs. There's a certain intelligence and awareness in its eyes, like there's more to it than Luke knows. It's bigger than any of the other wolves sighted, in a way that Luke probably only comes up to just below its chest, though it doesn't mean much considering how small Luke is. </p><p>The thing that strikes him, though, is the familiar, gorgeous hazel eyes. He swears he's seen them before, and not in the wolf's face staring back at him. </p><p>
  <i>giant wolves have been seen all over sydney, and maybe ashton is keeping a secret.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's like catching lightning

**Author's Note:**

> this has taken me _months_ to write, and i'm finally posting it. i hope you guys like it as much as i do. 
> 
> [ this](http://lucashemwow.tumblr.com/post/116675104436) is how i picture ashton. [ this](http://lucashemwow.tumblr.com/post/110903362241) is how i picture luke. 
> 
> 8tracks for this fic can be found [ here](http://8tracks.com/lucashemwow/i-took-a-vow-to-never-let-you-down)
> 
> possible trigger warnings for this fic: bullying, slight use of homophobic slurs, swearing, violence (towards the end), non-graphic kidnapping. 
> 
> _reminder:_ please do not post/repost any of the things i have written and posted without my permission, no matter the website or circumstance. 
> 
> ~~officially unofficially for pary for talking about a wolf au and making me want to write one~~

"There was another sighting of the wolves," is the first thing that Calum says to Luke when he pops up at his locker that morning. 

Luke rolls his eyes, emptying his backpack of the textbooks he doesn't need and grabbing his geography folder. "Well hello to you too, I'm fine, thanks for asking," he says sarcastically. 

Calum glares at him. "This is serious, Luke! They said this one was the biggest yet." 

Luke scoffs, ruffling his hand through his blond hair. "They say that about every single spotting, Cal, it's not that special anymore." 

Calum hits his chest, pouting at him. "Luke, stop joking about this! Here, look." He pulls out his phone and shoves it into Luke's face, watching him expectantly. 

Luke's eyebrows furrow, him pulling the phone closer, squinting at the image. 

He has to admit that the wolf is beautiful, thick tawny fur and strong limbs. There's a certain intelligence and awareness in its eyes, like there's more to it than Luke knows. It's bigger than any of the other wolves sighted, in a way that Luke probably only comes up to just below its chest, though it doesn't mean much considering how small Luke is. 

The thing that strikes him, though, is the familiar, gorgeous hazel eyes. He swears he's seen them before, and not in the wolf's face staring back at him. 

"Impressive," is all he says when he hands the phone back to Calum, who snorts and reaches out to gently slap Luke's cheek. 

Calum opens his mouth to say something, most likely some kind of retort about Luke 'not being a believer', when an upperclassman brushes past them, deliberately knocking Luke's shoulder as hard as he can. Looking up, he can see that it's Mark, the person who strives to make his life a living hell. 

As if sensing the eyes on him, Mark turns to give him a cruel smirk, spreading his arms out. "What are you gonna do about it, huh?" The _'fag'_ is a silent tack-on, and Luke knows that if there weren't so many teachers around, he'd be pummelled into the lockers. 

Calum nudges his side, jerking his head to show that they needed to get to class right then or else they'd be late. Luke just glares at Mark and rolls his eyes, side-stepping the bigger, older boy. 

In a flash, however, Mark has his fingers wrapped around Luke's upper arm, pressing hard enough that Luke will have bruises for days. Luke winces, squirming in pain, trying to get away. The older boy dips his head down, eyes fiery when he sneers, "Watch the attitude, runt." 

Luke arches back as much as he absolutely can, but Mark has him caught. He's not getting away any time soon. The older boy realises this, chuckling lowly as he steps closer. "Looks like you're all alone." 

Luke senses a presence coming up behind them, though he's still not looking up, determined to keep from getting too badly hurt today. He doesn't want to come home covered in blood and bruises _again_ , not when his mom is already so worried about him.

The presence clears their throat, and both Mark and Luke look up to see Ashton Irwin glaring at the elder boy, arms crossed over his chest, muscles bulging against the sleeves of his shirt. Michael Clifford stands behind his shoulder, face as stony as Ashton's. 

He doesn't say anything, merely fixes Mark with eyes like flint. Mark doesn't release Luke immediately, even attempts to finish what he started, but then Ashton lets out a fierce sound, almost like a growl, and Mark loosens his grip enough to where Calum can grip Luke's shoulder and pull him away, protectively folding around him to keep the eyes off of him. 

"Y'alright?" Calum murmurs to him, pushing them through the door to their first period. 

Luke nods, lost in thought as they take their seats. Calum sits a little closer than usually, glaring at anybody who walks in just to gawk at Luke. 

He knows he has eyes on him, and not only because of the target Mark has put on his back. The fact that the infamous Ashton Irwin got involved and helped him has already created a buzz around school. 

Ashton Irwin is one of the most popular boys in this shithole, along with his best friend Michael Clifford. Both are rather secluded, staying to the two of them, only ever seen with each other or one other boy, a tall black-haired boy with brown eyes. Luke knows him as Titan. 

Ashton's got this badboy aura, like if you cross him he won't hesitate to put you in your place. He's dark and mysterious, which just adds to his pull. All the girls want him, all the boys want to be him. Luke supposed it has something to do with the fact that he looks 20 even though he's only 18, all long honey curls, gorgeous golden-hazel eyes, thick muscles and a toned body. To be honest, Luke's had the biggest crush on him for as long as he can remember. 

He's interrupted by that thought process by the bell ringing, making him flinch in his seat, banging his already sore arm against the table. Calum shoots him a concerned glance, wrapping an arm around his shoulder comfortingly. 

As the lesson drags on, and Luke loses focus, he lets himself think about the wolves, and what Calum showed him earlier. 

In the past few weeks, in the thick stretch of woods that rings Sydney, especially around where Luke lives, there have been many sightings of wolves. _Huge_ wolves. A lot of people thought that they were just fluffy horses, but then the pictures starting popping up, and the rumours died down. There's a picture of one of the beasts beside a sapling, the animal completely overtaking it. 

Luke's never seen any of the animals, but he's heard enough about them that he's in awe of them already. He's glad that his dad, the sheriff, has ordered none of the animals be killed until it's shown that they're a threat to the city. 

He closes his eyes, leaning against Calum's shoulder, not willing to put forth the brain power to think any longer. 

***

"I don't think it's a coincidence that he's the one who stood up to Mark," Calum argues, side-by-side with Luke as they walk into the cafeteria. Luke shrinks back as all eyes turn to him, whispers breaking out across the suddenly quieter room. Calum senses this, and slides an arm around Luke's shoulders, leading him to their usual spot in the back corner. Luke can still feel the eyes on his back, however. 

"Of course it was," Luke protests weakly, playing with the cap of his water bottle. "There's no way it _wasn't_ a coincidence, Cal. I'm a nobody and he's- he's _everybody._ It was a coincidence." 

"Okay, so why does he always seem to be around when Mark messes with you? And why does he always seem to be the reason that Mark backs off?" Calum quirks an eyebrow. "Admit it Luke, he's trying to protect you." 

Luke rolls his eyes, hunching his shoulders in. "Honestly Cal-" 

"And why is he currently walking over here with Michael Clifford?" Calum interrupts, staring wide-eyes over Luke's shoulder. 

Luke twists his head around to see that yeah, Calum's right. Ashton and Michael are currently heading towards them, their eyes locked on the two younger boys. Luke feels his heart begin to quicken when he realises that Ashton's staring directly at him, and he's getting closer by the second. 

Luke closes his eyes when they reach him and Calum. He feels the shifting of the table when Ashton sits down on the bench next to Luke, Michael taking the space beside Calum. There's a small silence for a few seconds, before Ashton shifts a little bit closer to Luke. 

"Are you okay?" he asks, his voice quiet and gentle. Luke opens his eyes but keeps his gaze directed at the table, his fingers fidgeting with his sleeves. 

"Yeah, I'm alright," he mumbles, a soft flush spreading across his cheeks. 

Calum snorts, ignoring the kick Luke aims at his shin. "Right, because _that's_ why your arm looks like someone swung a hammer at you." 

Luke glares at Calum, huddling closer in on himself, hugging his injured arm against his chest. "Shut _up_ , Calum." 

"Let me see your arm," Ashton instructs, his eyes suddenly a lot darker. 

Luke refuses to take his steely gaze from Calum. "No, really, I'm fine-" 

But Ashton's already sliding up the sleeve of his sweater, gently pulling it up to just beneath the curve of his shoulder. Luke feels bare, vulnerable now that he can't fiddle with the too long sleeves and soft oversized fabric. Ashton won't take no for an answer though, and he's already turning Luke's arm to see the fingerprints wrapped around his bicep. 

The bruises are a deep black, the edges a vivid purple. Mark's handprint is distinct, the thumb of the bruise pressed against the fleshy underside, right against the bone. It aches something terrible, hot flashes of pain running up his arm. 

Ashton exhales angrily, fingertips soft when he gently brushes them across the bruise. He glances up at Michael. Luke watches a look of pure, animalistic rage flash over both of their faces before Ashton turns back to Luke, his eyes once again soft. 

Ashton leans down and brushes his lips over the bruises, and Luke's heart skips a beat. Whether or not it has to do with Ashton, the aching in his arm subsides until it's nothing more than a weak throb, uncomfortable but not unbearable. 

Ashton lets him go after that, just sitting next to him, though Luke notices that he's a little bit closer than someone normally would be. He thinks that he's definitely okay with that. Ashton's gorgeous and Luke just wants to be closer to him. 

After a while, Luke loosens up, allowing himself to stop being so conscious of what he says. Ashton and Michael loosen up as well, Ashton relaxing when he sees that Luke's at ease and Michael relaxing because of Ashton. 

Luke finds that he really likes Michael, likes his carefree attitude and the easy sarcasm that flows from his mouth. He can tell that Calum likes him too, from the starstruck expression in his best friend's eyes. 

The two older boys seem to enjoy the endless banter between Calum and Luke. The two constantly bicker, leaving one pouting and the other struggling to keep in laughter. Usually, Luke is the former, cheeks rosy as Calum brings up embarrassing memory after embarrassing memory. 

Finally, the bell rings, and Michael and Calum walk off to their next classes, still locked in a heated argument about the best Pokemon. Ashton slides his hand around Luke's wrist, stopping him from getting up. When the younger looks up, he's surprised to see an almost shy expression covering Ashton's face. 

"Would you maybe like to go out with me tonight? And maybe like, get some food or something?" He's biting his lip, almost like he thinks Luke will say no. There's not a world where Luke would reject Ashton, and if there is, he doesn't want to live in it. 

"Yes! I mean, uh- sure- no I mean- I'd love to go out with you," he says lamely, cheeks burning when he looks down. He's so _awkward_ , holy shit, especially around Ashton. 

Ashton grins, cheeks dimpling in the way that makes Luke's heart flutter. His smile takes Luke's breath away, always has, especially now that it's so close. "Great! I'll pick you up at 6?" 

Luke nods, flushing. He can sense the eyes on him, most jealous and sending glares deep into him. "Sounds great." 

Ashton pulls him into a hug, tight against his chest. His arms slide around Luke's tiny waist, chin resting on top of his head. 

If there were eyes on him earlier, now he can feel everyone in the room staring at them, at him. Ashton likely had eyes on him the entire time, but now... Now everyone is looking at _him_ , at Luke, carefully watching how Ashton is holding him. Luke can't seem to bring himself to care, too enraptured with how Ashton smells and feels, the strength of his arms curling around him. 

When Ashton finally releases him, he gives Luke a grin, disappearing seconds later in that way he has. Luke is dazed for a few seconds, can't move, the imprint of Ashton's touch likely forever on his body. Eventually, he comes to his senses, hurrying from the room as heads turn to follow, whispers breaking out everywhere. 

He spends the rest of the day with a clouded head. 

***

Six o'clock doesn't come fast enough. 

Luke's been pacing up and down the living room floor for a while now, gratefully fiddling with the too long sleeves of the fresh, soft sweater Calum put him in. His best friend left not long ago with a wink and a quick "Use protection!" over his shoulder. 

Liz looks up from her magazine, rolling her eyes at how nervous Luke looks. "Relax honey, it'll be okay." 

Luke opens his mouth to reply, but then a knock sounds on the door, and all that leaves his throat is a small squeak. His mum laughs, ushering him to open the door. She stands behind him, probably going for intimidating parent, but failing when her eyes sparkle and her lips twitch as they fight off a smile. 

Luke takes a deep breath before slowly opening the door, keeping his eyes down until Ashton lets out a small, fondly amused, "Hi." Then, Luke drags his eyes up to meet Ashton's, and his mouth goes dry. 

It's incredibly unfair that Ashton looks good no matter what he does. Right now, he's dressed in the short sleeved grey t-shirt that always makes Luke's heart pound, the material clinging around his biceps and faintly clinging to his muscled torso. His usual black skinny jeans hug his deliciously thick thighs, battered black boots sitting on his feet. He looks devastatingly handsome, especially with the little smile curling his lips. 

Liz snaps Luke out of his trance, squeezing his arm. He can't quite hide his wince. Despite the painkillers currently dulling the pain, his arm is still sore to the touch. He doesn't miss the way Ashton's eyes tighten at the move.

"You must be Ashton!" his mother exclaims, stepping forward to greet him. She forgoes the hand he stretches to her, wrapping him up in a hug. He looks mildly surprised, but quickly melts into the embrace, hugging her back warmly. _That_ , Luke knows, scores him brownie points with his mum. 

"And you must be Liz," Ashton grins, cheeks dimpling. Luke's heart jackrabbits at the sight. 

Liz smiles, but tries to school her face into a stern expression. "You'll have him home at a reasonable time, correct?" 

Ashton nods, smiling, turning his honey eyes to Luke, who flushes. He holds his big hand out towards the younger boy, who shyly takes it. His heart nearly bursts when Ashton tangles their fingers together. 

Liz waves them off with a small upturn to her lips, a knowing look in her eye. Ashton ushers Luke towards his car, opening his door with a flourish. "After you." 

Luke giggles, hopelessly endeared by the boy in front of him. "Why, thank you, kind sir."

Ashton laughs, ducking into his own seat, starting the car as he grins at Luke. "I promise I'm going to make sure you have a good time." 

"If I'm with you, I know I'll have a great time," Luke mumbles, trying to keep his voice low enough so that Ashton won't hear it, but judging by the pink cheeks of the elder boy, he can. 

They make small talk on the way to wherever Ashton is taking him, joking around. Luke feels comfortable in a way he usually isn't with virtual strangers, but he likes it. 

Ashton pulls up in front of a small restaurant, and Luke stops mid-sentence when he sees the word _Pizzeria_. His excitement must show on his face, because Ashton laughs fondly, unlocking the doors. "I guess it was a good idea to go for pizza." 

Luke nods shyly, stepping from the car. He plays with his sleeves again, wanting to hold Ashton's hand but not knowing if he's allowed to. Ashton saves him the trouble and the embarrassment by slipping his hand into Luke's, the size difference between them endearingly comical. 

Ashton holds the door open for him with a cheeky grin. Luke giggles in reply, hiding his blushing face in his free hand that's bunched up his sweater sleeve. Ashton opens his mouth to say something, but he's interrupted by a shrill voice. 

"Ashton!" Both boys look up to see a warm-looking elderly woman hurrying towards them, her arms wide open. She envelopes Ashton in a tight hug, which is actually pretty funny since she only comes up to his chest. 

She pulls back, her hands on his forearms. "You haven't been in a while, I was wondering if something had happened." 

Ashton shrugs. "I've just been busy, Marie. I'm here now, don't worry." 

"I can see that," Marie huffs, her gaze sliding over to Luke, who's taken to hiding almost behind Ashton's shoulder. Her eyes widen, taking in their clasped hands. 

"Oh! Who might you be?" she asks, bounding forward to hold Luke's other hand. 

Luke blushes, biting his lip. "I'm Luke." Ashton can sense his shyness, gently squeezing his hand in comfort. 

Marie lights up, sending a sly glance at Ashton. "Oh, so _this_ is the boy you've been going on and on about. He's definitely as cute as you said-" 

"Okay! Time to go," Ashton hastily says, pulling Luke in the direction of the booth Ashton seems to have claimed. Marie laughs behind them with an amused promise to come get their orders in a bit. 

Ashton sighs when they sit down, across from each other, hands still clasped over the table. "Sorry about her, she's a little crazy." 

Luke smiles down at the table, brushing his hair out of his face. "I liked her. But- did you- I mean- was she serious? With what she said?" 

Ashton's eyes soften, his thumb stroking over the back of Luke's hand. "Of course, angel. You've been the only thing on my mind for weeks now." 

Luke has to bite his lip to contain the massive grin that splits his face, looking down at the table as his cheeks warm. Ashton lets out a fond laugh, his eyes sparkling. 

Marie comes up to the table then, a pad of paper in her hand. She takes in their hands and Luke's face, a knowing smile spreading her lips. "What can I get you two?" is all she asks, though she winks at Luke. 

A while later, they're semi-quiet as they devour the large pizza in front of them. Their hands detached a while ago, something that kind of disappoints Luke, but it's worth it when Ashton gently nudges his ankle to get him to look up. 

Ashton hums, swallowing his bite. "What's your favourite colour?" 

After he figures out they're playing a game, Luke tips his head to the side, trying to think. "Blue, probably. Favourite movie?" 

Ashton smiles. "The Pursuit of Happyness. Will Smith is a legend. Favourite animal?" 

"Penguins!" Luke gets a little too excited about that one, flushing when people turn to look at him. Ashton smiles. 

Their game is interrupted by Marie coming to take their plates. Ashton tries to pay, but Marie waves him off, ushering him and Luke out the door with a "It's on us!" 

Ashton sighs, reaching down to tangle their fingers together again. "I'm sorry about her. She's actually crazy, I swear." 

Luke shrugs, smiling up at Ashton. "I like her. She's great." 

Ashton shakes his head ruefully, opening Luke's car door. "Wait until you hang out with her more. She's overwhelming." 

Luke giggles helplessly, curling his legs up on the seat. Ashton takes one look at him and closes his eyes, muttering a small "Stop being so _cute_ , goddammit" before he's backing out of the space, pulling out of the parking lot. 

"Do you wanna go home, or do you want to go to the park and spend some more time with me?" Ashton looks at him, hands drumming against the steering wheel. 

"Park, please." Luke doesn't even have to think. He always wants to spend time with Ashton, always wants the older boy's attention. 

Ashton nods, turning into a small street that curves through the trees, flashes of moonlight bursting through the thick foliage. Luke is transfixed by the beauty of the blurred scene out his window, his mouth slightly hanging open as he takes it in. Ashton watches him with a fond little smile. 

Eventually, Ashton stops the car. Luke startles out of his reverie, tearing his eyes from the moon to blink at Ashton. "What?" 

Ashton's lips curve up into a beautiful smile, his eyes shining. "We're here." 

Luke pushes himself out of the car, spinning around to take in the clearing Ashton's taken him to. 

The trees around him are dense and thick, reaching high into the sky, where the moon peeks out. There's flowers scattered all around the small clearing, swaying in the slight breeze that gently caresses Luke's skin. Nearby, he can hear the sound of waves lapping at the shore, and feels a tug towards wherever the ocean lies. 

Ashton slips an arm around his waist, tugging him to the centre of the clearing, where there's a break in the flowers just barely big enough to let them lay down. They do, and almost immediately Ashton takes Luke's hand into his. 

"It's beautiful here," Luke whispers, still staring in awe at the nature around him. 

"Almost as beautiful as you," Ashton murmurs, and it's such a cliche thing to say but it makes Luke's cheeks warm. 

Ashton rolls onto his side, rubbing his thumb over the back of Luke's hand. "Any hidden talents?" 

It takes Luke a moment to realise that they're continuing the game from earlier, but when he does, he shrugs. "Don't have any." 

Ashton furrows his eyebrows. "What?" 

Luke shrugs again, this time a little sadly. "I'm not all that special, Ash." 

Ashton's eyes tighten, and he pushes himself up on his elbow so that he's leaning over Luke, a serious expression on his face. "Yes you are. God Luke, you are so incredibly special." 

Luke bites his lip and shakes his head, shifting to be able to face Ashton, playing with his fingers. 

Ashton sighs, brushing the hair out of Luke's face, looking down at him. "Luke, all throughout my time at school I've been trying to find someone that would steal my heart," he whispers. "I never wanted just a series of flings, I wanted something real, but I could never find someone I wanted that with. 

"But then you came along, with your gorgeous blue eyes and beautiful face, and you had me captivated from the very first time I saw you, months ago. I wasn't lying when I said you're the only thing on my mind, angel." 

Luke blinks back tears at the heartfelt confession, struggling to think of a response. In the end, the only thing his brain can come up with is: "I've never been in a relationship." 

Ashton reaches out to stroke his thumb over Luke's cheek, regarding him seriously. "Do you want to be?" 

Luke bites his lip shyly. "I want anything as long as it's with you." 

The smile Ashton gives him could melt a snowstorm, pure happiness radiating from him. He leans his forehead against Luke's, looking into his eyes. Luke can't take it anymore, he needs to feel Ashton's mouth against his, so he leans forward those last few inches and kisses him. 

Ashton pulls him closer with a hand on the small of his back, the other still cupping his cheek. Luke fists his hands in Ashton's shirt, trying to get closer. The kiss is light and loving, soft and gentle, and it makes Luke feel safe and protected. This is the only thing he's wanted for so long, it makes his head dizzy that he's finally getting it. 

It feels like he's finally doing something right, like something deep within him has clicked into place. Nevermind that the first time he'd talked to Ashton was today, Luke thinks that it's his heart. 

When it's over — and it's not over for a while — Luke just curls up into Ashton, tucking his face into the crook of Ashton's neck. Ashton holds him tightly, arms around his waist, nose buried in his hair. Luke is content to lay here for a while, not wanting to go home and face the questioning his mother will surely attack him with, but most of all not wanting to leave Ashton. 

He never wants to leave Ashton. 

***

"I _told_ you it wasn't just a coincidence." Calum looks smug come Monday, when Ashton and Michael come to their table, and Ashton slips an arm around his waist, whispering _hey babe_ into Luke's forehead. 

Luke rolls his eyes, sinking more into Ashton's body, playing with the cap of his soda. "Shut up Calum." 

Calum whines, gently kicking at Luke's shin. "Don't be mean." 

Luke rolls his eyes again, but there's a small smile on his face when he watches Michael and Calum. They're sitting almost as close as he and Ashton are, flush against each other's sides. Every once in a while, Michael will lean over and whisper something in Calum's ear, making the younger boy flush. 

"Hey Luke, are we still on for Saturday?" Calum breaks into Luke's thoughts, kicking at his shin again to get his attention. 

Luke hums, closing his eyes. "Of course, Cal." 

Ashton shifts, tangling his fingers in the hair on the back of Luke's head, pressing his lips to Luke's temple. "What are you guys doing Saturday?" 

Luke yawns, moving his head to rest his cheek against Ashton's muscled shoulder. "We're going hiking." 

He feels Ashton stiffen, and senses Michael tenses too, though his voice is carefully neutral when he asks, "Where?" 

"Brighton Forest," Calum replies. Both older boys relax. "Do you guys want to come? We're heading up around 8 or so." 

"We have work that morning," Michael sighs, scrunching up his nose in distaste. Calum giggles at him, giving him a soft smile. 

"You guys can head up later, if you want?" he offers, looking at Luke for confirmation. 

Luke nods. "Yeah, that would be cool." 

"Okay, so we'll meet you guys up there after we're done with work." Michael smiles. 

Ashton nudges Luke's cheek with his nose, kissing the corner of his mouth until Luke finally looks at him. He leans in and whispers in Luke's ear, "Want to head out? The bell's about to ring." 

Luke nods, letting Ashton pull him to his feet, swinging both of their backpacks over his shoulders. Ashton slides his arm around Luke's waist, pulling him closer to press a kiss to his temple. Luke flushes, feeling the jealous glares stab into his body, turning his face into Ashton's shoulder. Ashton laughs fondly, nuzzling into his hair. 

Ashton leads him through the hallways, never loosening the grip he has on Luke's body. He completely ignores all the girls obviously drooling for him, only having eyes for Luke. 

When they get to Luke's classroom, a couple of minutes before the bell will ring, Ashton leans against the wall next to the door, pulling Luke into his body. Luke goes willingly, wrapping his arms around Ashton's back, snuggling into his neck. There are eyes locked on his back, like there always are now that they're at school, but he's too comfortable and tired to care. 

He's just about to nod off against Ashton when Calum bounds up to them, Michael not far behind. Calum immediately latches onto Luke, making the youngest grumble. 

"You left before I could show you what I wanted to show you," he says, as if it's any explanation as to why he's currently hanging from Luke's back. 

Luke blinks open a single eye, glaring at his friend. "Get off me," he whines, shifting his shoulders to dislodge his friend. When Calum's far enough away again, Luke tilts his head so that he can see Calum clearly, cheek still resting against Ashton's shoulder. "What did you want to show me?" 

Calum pulls his phone out of his pocket, quickly unlocking it and passing it to Luke. "There's a couple, so scroll to the right and you'll see them." 

Luke brings the phone closer to his face, thumbing through the pictures on Calum's phone. 

All three of them are of the beautiful tawny wolf that Calum showed him on Friday, the huge creature standing tall and proud. Its eyes are sharp and alert, watching the wolves that mill around the rock its standing on. 

In one of the pictures, its joined up on the rock by a sleek black wolf, the power in both of their bodies and the authority in the way they carry themselves a little intimidating. They look almost like they're talking, discussing something. 

Luke flips back to one of the pictures of the tawny wolf, eyes scanning the image. He must look obsessed, just staring at the picture, but there's a faint tugging in his heart that seems to connect to the wolf. The eyes of the animal still look incredibly familiar, but for some reason he can't place where he's seen them before. 

"Looks like you enjoy them more than you'll admit," Calum says smugly, wiggling his eyebrows. Luke sticks his tongue out, handing his phone back over. 

"Nah, I'll leave the unhealthy obsession to you," Luke bites back cheekily. Ashton laughs, his chest rumbling under Luke's cheek. 

The bell rings then, startling them all. Michael pulls Calum into a goodbye hug, whispering something before he steps back to wait for Ashton. 

Ashton presses his lips to Luke's forehead, tilting Luke's head up to kiss him. He squeezes him tighter, before letting him go and walking away with a "Goodbye, angel" over his shoulder. 

Luke walks into his classroom, flushing when all eyes turn to him. He hurries into his seat next to Calum, sitting close to his friend as a group of girls glare at him unabashedly. Calum swings an arm around his shoulders, not looking up from whatever he's writing but able to sense that Luke's uncomfortable. Perks of being best friends for years. 

"Ignore them," Calum murmurs, knocking their knees together. "They're just jealous." 

Luke nods distractedly. He's still thinking about the wolf's eyes. 

***

Saturday comes a lot faster than Luke would've thought. 

The week passes by in a blur of Ashton, school, and dizzying amounts of work. The people at school are beginning to lose interest in Luke and Ashton, though there are still the groups of girls and boys who refuse to let their dreams die, so that's something. 

It doesn't feel like he's only been dating Ashton for a week. It feels like he's known the older boy for his entire life, like he's always had him in his heart. 

He wakes up to Calum shaking his shoulder, yelling at him to get ready so they can get to where they're going before it gets too hot. Luke grumbles, never pleased to be woken up, but heaves himself out of bed, quickly getting dressed in shorts and a tanktop, grabbing his backpack that he made sure was ready last night. 

Calum's waiting for him when he bounds down the stairs, leaning against the counter, talking animatedly to Liz. He barely noticed Luke's ready until the younger of the two nudges his shoulder. 

"I'll finish the story sometime else, Liz," Calum smiles, shouldering his own backpack. "We've got to get going though." 

"Bye, Mum." Luke waves, escaping out the front door before she can cling to him in the protective mother way she does. 

Calum snorts, sliding into the driver's side of his car, putting his backpack in the backseat. Luke follows his lead, closing his eyes once he's done. "That's the fastest I've ever seen you get ready." 

Luke peeks open an eye to glower at him. "Just drive." 

Calum laughs, pulling out of the driveway. "Someone's grumpy." 

Luke sticks his tongue out, leaning his temple against the cool glass of the window. He closes his eyes, falling in and out of a light doze as they drive to Brighton Forest. 

Calum shakes him awake for the second time that morning, ushering him out of the car. They grab their backpacks, double-checking that they have everything they're going to need for the couple of miles long hike. 

Luke finds out just minutes up the trail that Calum is probably the worst partner for this, as he bounds along effortlessly with all the energy of a a squirrel, while Luke is dragging his ass by the third mile. Calum makes it look so _easy_ , leaping from rock to rock, barely breaking a sweat. Luke hates him. 

"It's not that bad," Calum teases, knocking his shoulder against Luke's sweaty one. 

Luke glares at him, weakly batting him away. "Easy for _you_ to say. You're practically flying through here."

Calum laughs. "All in the technique Lukey, all in the technique." 

Luke would hit him if he hadn't already dashed away, distracted by something on the trail that's sparkling in the sun. Luke rolls his eyes, patting Calum on the shoulder as he continues to the end of the trail. Calum calls an absent-minded "I'll be right there!" after him. 

Luke shakes his head fondly, rounding a corner in the trail. He sees the clearing that marks the end of the trail, and walks faster, keen to set his bag down and rest. Just as he brushes past a tree that blocks his view, and just as he's about to collapse in exhaustion, he sees the group of boys standing not too far away from him. 

He can easily recognise Mark, the haughty lift of the older boy's sneer ever-familiar. The boys around him aren't though, and Luke can only guess that they're from another school, or maybe just from a crowd that Luke never interacts with. Either way, he knows that if they spot him, he's as good as dead. There's nothing stopping Mark here, no teachers or witnesses that could land him in trouble. A shudder runs down Luke's spine at the thought. 

He manages to get back past the tree without gaining their attention. He's just about to turn back onto the trail, out of their eyesight, when Calum bounds through the forest, loud chatter falling from his lips. "Luke! You'll never guess what I saw-" 

"Sh!" Luke hisses, but it's too late; the group of boys have already turned to look at them. Mark's eyes lock with Luke's. 

The older boy smiles menacingly, stepping forward. "Well well well, what do we have here?" He laughs cockily; the boys behind him laugh as well. "Looks like the runt is all alone." 

"He's not alone." Calum glares, stepping forward to protectively stand in front of Luke. "Leave us be." 

Mark shakes his head with a smirk on his lips, eyes never leaving Luke. "No can do. See, this little bastard has been getting on my nerves, getting me in trouble. And would you look at that? There's no one around." He cracks his knuckles, the sound echoing through the clearing. "It's about time you get what you deserve." 

One of his friends rushes forward to grab Calum, holding him back as he struggles to get to Luke. Mark backs the younger boy against a tree, grinning maniacally. "Don't worry," he coos. "This will be slow and painful." 

Luke wants to close his eyes, but he can't, too scared to look away. One of Mark's hands comes up to wrap around Luke's throat, pinning Luke against the rough bark. The other curls into a fist, drawing back until it's level with Mark's shoulder. Luke can only pray that it doesn't break his face. 

"You ready?" Mark whispers, sneering. "I am." 

Just before his fist swings forward, something explodes out of the surrounding trees. Luke's disbelieving eyes make out the shapes of the two wolves, one black and the other tawny. The black wolf immediately rushes at the boy holding Calum, snapping at him until he releases him. The tawny wolf sinks its teeth into Mark's clothing, dragging him back, away from Luke. Luke can see that the wolf isn't hurting Mark, only moving him. 

Once Mark is a far enough distance from Luke, the tawny wolf springs in between them, defensively standing in front of Luke. Its teeth are bared in a snarl, fur bristling along its back, its chest heaving up and down. Anyone can tell that the wolf is protecting Luke. 

The boys flee, terrified. Mark backs up, eyes going back to Luke's. "This isn't over, Hemmings," he hisses, before he too flees from the clearing. 

Luke's heart is beating out of his chest, especially when the huge wolf turns to look at him, stepping closer until they're within touching distance. Luke is shaking, scared that the wolf is going to hurt him, but then it gently touches its nose to his forehead, the touch automatically calming Luke down, and looking him in the eyes. Luke's breath catches at the familiar, gorgeous hazel. His brain is screaming at him to run, instincts saying to get out of there, but something prompts him to reach up and sink his fingers into the soft fur of the wolf's neck. 

Its eyes close, head falling more into Luke's touch, chest rumbling with what Luke can only assume is a purr of sorts. There's something familiar about this wolf, about its eyes and its aura and the way it makes him feel, but he still can't put his finger on it. 

The wolf steps back, opening its eyes. It dips its head to him, barking over its shoulder for the black wolf. Just as quickly as they came, they vanish into the undergrowth, the shaking foliage and Luke's pounding heart the only remembrance they were there at all. 

Immediately, Calum rushes to his side, frantically checking him over. He helps Luke slide down the tree until he has his head buried between his knees, panic quickening his breath. He doesn't know what just happened, but the surreality is kicking in, along with the anxious feeling that came with the wolf leaving. 

"It's okay, it's okay, you're safe, we're safe, I promise we're safe," Calum whispers, hugging him tightly. Luke clings to him, tears starting to leak from behind his closed eyelids. 

The gravel gets crunched beneath boots as people walk up the trail, and Luke's breath catches in fear. He looks up, expecting to see Mark or even the wolf, but it's just Michael and Ashton, cheery expressions on both of their faces until they see the state the two boys are in. 

Immediately, Ashton's at Luke's side, cupping his cheeks. Michael draws Calum away, holding him and whispering to him as he breaks down himself. Luke can't take his eyes away from Ashton, however, and the soft, worried expression on his face. His vision is blurry from the tears, but the safe feeling he always gets when he's with Ashton is so intense this time he feels like he's drowning. 

With a choked sob, he throws himself into Ashton's arms, crying into his shoulder. He's still so afraid, of Mark and what he's going to do, his own safety. Strangely, he's not scared by the wolves, and he thinks Calum isn't either, because neither wolf wanted to hurt them. He knows that. 

Ashton shifts him until Luke's straddling his lap, stroking his back slowly, whispering quiet words of comfort. He thinks that Calum explains what happened, because Ashton stiffens, holding Luke tighter. 

Eventually, Luke manages to calm down, staying pressed up against Ashton's chest. Ashton tucks a piece of hair behind his ear, kissing his forehead. "Feeling better, angel?" 

Luke pulls back, but his reply dies in his throat when he and Ashton lock eyes. 

_Of course._ Luke finally understands why the wolf's eyes looked so familiar, and he wants to kick himself for not figuring it out earlier. 

Ashton's eyes and the wolf's eyes are one and the same. They're both the same gorgeous, soft hazel, almost the colour of honey. 

Now that Luke thinks about it, both make him feel the same way. He felt safe in the wolf's presence, even when the wolf was snarling and defensive. They both make him feel protected and like nothing bad will ever happen to him. 

He feels strangely lighter with this new information, but it raises even more questions that he doesn't know if he's ready for. 

Why are Ashton and the wolf the same? 

***

In the next couple weeks, Luke spends any alone time he has scouring the Internet. Each search has one word in common: _werewolf_. 

He feels silly, thinking about it, scrolling through endless pages of websites, which are often times more confusing than helpful. He's not in a goddamn Twilight movie, this isn't possible. There's no way that Ashton is a werewolf. But for some reason, he can't help clicking every link. 

Eventually, he comes to the conclusion that he's just going to have to ask Ashton, as ridiculous as he'll sound. And soon, before his curiosity buries him alive. 

He gets the chance a couple days later. 

He's currently pacing around his room, biting nervously at the side of his thumb. Ashton's supposed to be over soon, Luke just called him, and he's nervous as hell. Over a month of dating and he's still nervous around the older boy. 

The doorbell sounds, and then Liz calls up the stairs to tell him Ashton's on his way up. Luke's breath catches in his chest, his heart beginning to pound. He doesn't even know why he's so _nervous._

Ashton pushes open the door in that second, giving him a soft smile as he closes and locks the door, as per usual. Luke attempts a smile back, but it must look like a grimace, because Ashton frowns, stepping forward to cup his cheeks worriedly. 

Luke rolls his eyes, pulling Ashton onto the bed, where he sits, cross-legged, in front of him. "I have something to ask you," he starts, his voice not nearly as shaky as he originally thought. He knows he's being silly, that Ashton would never make fun of him or think differently of him, but he's still nervous. 

Ashton raises an eyebrow, lacing their fingers together between them. "Go ahead, angel." 

Luke takes a deep breath, playing with Ashton's fingers. He's trying to figure out the best way to word this, biting his lip hard enough that when he swipes his tongue over the abused skin, he can taste blood. He opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again. The words won't come out. 

Ashton pulls one of his hands out of Luke's hold, cupping the younger's cheek. The expression in his eyes is gravely serious. "Angel, you know I won't judge you for whatever it is you want to ask." 

Luke sucks in a quick breath. The vice around his lungs doesn't loosen. "Ash, are you a werewolf?" he whispers. 

He immediately regrets it, watching Ashton tense, his eyes widening. He flinches back, already stammering out apologies, trying to take it back, but Ashton just cuts him off. "How'd you figure it out?" 

Luke's words die in his throat, mouth hanging open in shock. Ashton just watches him, eyes unreadable. Luke can't tell if Ashton is joking with him or not, but something in the older boy's face makes him think that maybe Ashton is serious.

He sighs, looking down, his free hand moving to pick at the thread of his jeans. It keeps him distracted, keeps him from looking up and meeting Ashton's gaze that he can feel burning into the top of his head. "You and the tawny wolf have the same eyes," he mumbles, words so quiet he almost can't hear them. But of course Ashton does, Ashton always does. 

Ashton blows out a breath. Luke thinks he's about to get up and leave, taking Luke's heart with him. He's surprised when Ashton reaches out, takes hold of his chin, tilts his head up. Their foreheads touch, Ashton's eyes boring into his. 

"Angel," he whispers, voice so painfully gentle and sweet. "Don't be embarrassed. You did nothing wrong." 

He shifts until he's leaning against Luke's headboard, tucking the younger up against his side, Luke's leg thrown over his hip and head resting on his chest. Ashton's arm secures around his waist, his other hand linking with Luke's. He blows out another sigh, stroking his thumb over the back of Luke's hand. 

"The answer to your question is yes, Luke," he says. "I am a werewolf. But not how you think." 

He makes a face, chuckling a bit. It breaks the tension that had overtaken the room, making Luke relax. Ashton looks relieved, pulling him closer. "It's not like that stupid thing, where we turn into wolves on a full moon. It's not even like that Twilight shit." He pauses, looking down at Luke. "I can shift whenever I want, regardless of anything. And I don't rip through my clothing. I'm not a _barbarian_." 

Luke giggles, despite himself. Ashton looks smug at the sound. "The way I think it is," Ashton continues, "is that our wolves and our human states are two separate beings. We morph in between them. It's like switching accounts on a computer. Everything you have is still there, but you're just on a different account." 

He smirks, leaning closer to Luke. "And I'm not just a wolf, Luke." He pauses for theatric effect, eyes twinkling, before he whispers, "I'm the alpha of the Sydney pack." 

Luke shoots up, staring down at Ashton with wide eyes. He can feel Ashton's chest rumbling as he laughs, but Luke's too busy trying to process all the information he's just received. 

Ashton. Wolf. _Alpha_. His brain feels overwhelmed, working overtime to make sense of everything. He has questions, so many questions, ones that have kept him up at night these past few weeks, but the only one that passes his lips is "What?" 

Ashton half-smiles, looking down at their still connected hands. "There are more than one wolf pack, Luke." He hesitates, considering his words. "We're like actual wolves, angel," he explains carefully. "Just- with human minds. There's packs, and those packs have an alpha, a beta, usually an omega or two. I'm the alpha of the Sydney pack." 

Luke bites his lip, shifting to straddle Ashton. His head feels swollen, too crammed with sudden knowledge that he doesn't know what to do with. Ashton gives him time to process, contenting himself to play with Luke's fingers. The size difference between their hands is adorable, really. 

Luke lets his mind wander, thinking over everything he's just learned. It makes him feel a little less crazy, knowing he was right. Makes him feel important, in all honesty, that Ashton trusts him with this. It explains a lot. It explains why the wolf — _Ashton_ — was in the clearing the day him and Calum went hiking, and why it seemed so protective of him. Ashton's been protecting him this entire time, always there, watching over him. It raises the question as to _why?_

Luke's not anything special, despite what Ashton says. The only thing that separates him from the next person is his height, smaller than most, in a delicate, fragile way. He's just a plain, somewhat-boring boy, and Ashton's this golden, shining person who holds the stars in his hands. And Ashton's an _alpha_ , on top of that. Shouldn't that mean he gets the best person to be his? Why has he settled on Luke? 

Luke doesn't realise he's been chewing on his bottom lip with a frown until Ashton gently frees the trapped skin, looking at him worriedly. He doesn't say anything, only furrows his eyebrows with a soft squeeze to Luke's hands. Luke opens his mouth, about to ask, when something makes him pause. 

What if Ashton thinks the same things? What if Luke's question will just make Ashton realise how much _better_ he can do? Luke wouldn't be able to handle that, seeing Ashton leave him, probably for someone else, someone better. Luke snorts to himself, because honestly, who _isn't_ better than him? 

A soft hand touches his cheek, coaxing him out of his own head. He looks down to find Ashton watching him, concerned frown on his face. "What's wrong?" 

Luke hesitates, not wanting to say anything, but the genuine worry on Ashton's face makes the words tumble off the tip of his tongue. "Why me?" At Ashton's confused, and slightly hurt, expression, Luke hurries to explain. "It's just- Ash, you're so _bright_ and _amazing_ and I'm just- I'm just _me_. Plain, boring, me. I don't understand why you chose _me_ when you could've had anyone else you-" 

He's cut off by Ashton pulling him down into a hard kiss, hands desperately cupping his face. It's nothing more than the touching of lips, no heat or urgency behind it, but the searing intensity makes Luke's skin burn. 

"Luke," Ashton mumbles against his lips. "God, _Luke._ " 

Ashton pulls away, leaning their foreheads together, breath panting against Luke's mouth. His eyes are closed, jaw clenched tightly, hands still keeping Luke's face right where it is. 

"It's not just because I want you," Ashton murmurs, still not opening his eyes. "Though of course I do; how could I not? Luke, you're so amazing, so beautiful and special and you make my heart just- I can't believe you're _mine_ , angel. Please don't say that. You're worth so much more than you will ever know." 

He blinks open his eyes, and Luke's breath catches at the sheer vulnerability in the beautiful hazel. "But it's more than that. It's more than either of us." He swallows. "You're my mate, Luke." 

Luke furrows his eyebrows. "Mate?" 

Ashton sighs. "You've seen Twilight, right?" 

Luke wrinkles his nose. "Sadly, yes." 

Ashton chuckles lightly. "Do you remember how the wolves in that story, no matter how ridiculous they were, imprinted on another person?" 

A grin breaks out across Luke's face. "You imprinted on me? Is that where this is going?" 

A blush stains Ashton's face, his hand moving to rest on the small of Luke's back. "Yeah, actually. I did." 

Luke's smile broadens even further, if that's possible, making his cheeks hurt, but he doesn't care. He giggles elatedly, dipping down to kiss Ashton again. 

"What does this imprint entail, exactly?" Luke asks, pulling back to look at Ashton. 

Ashton hums, fitting his hands around Luke's hips, his fingertips touching against Luke's back. "For us, it's more than just knowing who our soulmate is. It's," he pauses, trying to find the words, "it's an oath of sorts, I guess is a good way to call it. I've sworn to protect you from anything or anyone that could try and hurt you." 

He takes Luke's hand in his own, brushes his thumb across Luke's knuckles. Luke's stubby fingers compared to Ashton's huge hand is hopelessly endearing. "Keeping you safe is my job, Luke," he murmurs, eyes intense. With how close they are, it's almost as if Ashton's eyes are burning into Luke's. Ashton trails his hand up Luke's spine, threading his fingers into the thick hair at the back of his head. "But being in love with you is completely my choice." 

Luke's cheeks flame, a wide smile spreading across his lips. He hides his elated giggle in Ashton's chests fighting to keep his squeals inside. He can feel Ashton chuckling, and allows it when Ashton shifts to better pull him into his arms. 

Ashton holds him close against his chest, rolling them onto their sides until he can protectively curl his body around Luke's. Luke snuggles right in, burrowing into the solid strength of the boy in front of him. 

"You know, we haven't bonded yet," Ashton whispers, tucking a piece of hair behind Luke's ear. Luke rests his chin on Ashton's chest, looking up at him. 

"Bonded?" he asks curiously, throwing all of his hesitation to the wind. "Is that like- is that sex?" 

Ashton laughs fondly, stroking Luke's back. "No, actually. That part comes whenever we want it to. Whenever you're comfortable and ready. No, what I mean by bond is this." He strokes his thumb over a point on Luke's neck that makes pleasure shoot down his spine. Luke moans, looking shocked at the sound. 

Ashton grins, still rubbing his thumb over that spot. "This is what we call the mating gland. Humans call it your sweet spot. But I'd bite right here, and you'd bite me right here," his other hand reaches to point at the spot on his own neck, "and we'd be mates. Bonded mates. And that bond comes with a connection. We'll be able to read each other's minds, to a certain extent, and sense what the other is feeling. We'd also always know where the other person is." 

Luke is surprised by the _want_ he feels when Ashton says that, desire to be Ashton's mate overtaking his senses. He sits up, leaning over Ashton. "So let's do it." 

Ashton looks uncertain, his hands falling to gently hold Luke's waist. "Are you sure? I mean, we've really only been dating for a little over a month-" 

"I'm sure," Luke smiles. He rests his hand against Ashton's cheek, fingertips sinking into the soft curls. "Ash, I've had a huge crush on you for years. And you said that before we started dating you couldn't get me out of your head. Plus, we're mates. You're not getting rid of me, Ashton." 

Ashton sighs, but his body relaxes into the mattress. "If you're sure it's what you want, then okay." 

Luke grins, a small squeak escaping him when Ashton yanks him down so that he's lying on his chest, face buried in the crook of Ashton's neck. Ashton presses his lips right over the spot from earlier, making Luke shiver with pleasure. 

"Relax, angel," Ashton breathes against his skin, holding him closer. Luke lets the tension ease out of him, flopping against Ashton, sighing into his neck. 

Somehow, as connected as they already are without the bond, they bite down at the same time. It hurts for just a fraction of a second, but then a warmth builds in the spot where Ashton's teeth dig into his skin, spreading throughout his entire body. Fire and ice lick through his veins, burning him from the inside out in the best way possible. It feels like there's an invisible thread, slowly tying him and Ashton together, their hearts bound by the imprint between them. 

It is the single best thing Luke has ever experienced. 

Ashton pulls away, licking over the mark he made, making fire shoot down Luke's spine. He whimpers, hiding in Ashton's neck, clinging to him when he bundles them beneath the covers of Luke's bed. A quick glance out his window tells him they've been talking for longer than he thought, because the sky is dark and his clock reads _23:07_. 

_I love you,_ Ashton says, but it's not really Ashton saying it. Luke didn't hear anything, but he can swear that Ashton said it. 

_Our minds are connected, angel._ Ashton sounds amused. _I can hear what you're thinking, if we're this close._

Luke blinks, parting his lips as he stares into Ashton's eyes. He doesn't know how to do this, honestly. Does he try and direct his thought toward Ashton? Does he just think something and hope Ashton will pick it up? Does he have to do something special? He doesn't want to ask, and doesn't wait for Ashton to try and help, so he just gives it his best shot. _I love you, chief._

Ashton rolls his eyes. _Don't call me that._ He sounds disgruntled, but through their new connection Luke can feel the deep-down sense of affection Ashton has towards that nickname. 

Luke smiles. "Whatever you say, chief," he says out loud, following his words with a gentle kiss. Ashton wraps strong arms around his waist, kissing him back quietly, deeply, passionately. 

Luke breaks away to hide a yawn against Ashton's shoulder, eyelids dropping. He's exhausted, struggling to stay awake as each second passes. Ashton kisses his forehead, laying him against his chest. 

"Go to sleep, angel," he whispers, stroking Luke's back, his other hand buried in Luke's hair. "I'll be here when you wake up." 

_Goodnight, chief,_ Luke murmurs, nodding off before Ashton can retaliate. 

***

The next day, Luke's standing at his locker, laughing with Calum. They're joking, just like the always do, when suddenly, Calum stops, staring at his neck. 

"What's that?" he asks curiously, poking at the faded white mark. Luke knows he's talking about his and Ashton's bond. 

He hesitates, not sure if he's allowed to tell Calum or not, but the older boy just rolls his eyes, shifting the collar of his shirt out of the way to show an identical mark on his own neck. "I have one too, you fucker, you can tell me." 

Luke relaxes, smiling despite himself. "Michael?" He takes a wild guess, thinking of who seems the most wolflike to him. 

He's right, judging by the smile that passes over Calum's face. "Yeah," he says dreamily. "And I bet yours is from Ashton?" 

Luke nods, shutting his locker. They don't have to be to class just yet, so they lean against the lockers, still talking. "Yeah. I didn't think of Michael being a wolf, honestly. He seems like one though."

"He's not just a wolf, he's the _beta_ ," Calum wiggles his eyebrows, making Luke burst into laughter. 

He feels the need to show off his own incredible man, so he says, as delicately as he can, "Impressive. You know, Ashton's the _alpha_..." He stares down at his nails for a few seconds, fighting to keep the haughty expression on his face, but they both burst into helpless giggles seconds later, Calum pushing at his shoulder with a little "Fuck off." 

They're both still breathless from laughing when Michael and Ashton walk up to them, both locked in their own conversation that is probably along the lines of Calum and Luke's. Michael pulls Calum into his chest, saying something about a pack meeting, but Luke's only paying attention to the delicious scent of Ashton's skin. 

_Morning, chief,_ he thinks, mouth quirking up at Ashton's exaggerated huff. Michael laughs, seeing it written all over Ashton's face, giving Luke a high-five. 

Ashton scowls, playfully glaring at Michael. "Don't encourage him." 

Michael snickers, pushing at Ashton's shoulder. "Have you asked him yet?" 

Ashton rolls his eyes, tightly wrapping his arms around Luke's waist. "No, but thanks for saying something." He looks down at Luke, pressing his nose to his hairline until Luke grumbles and looks up. "Do you maybe want to come watch a training tonight?" 

"Training?" Luke echoes. "What's that?" 

"It's when all the wolves in our pack meet in our clearing and we spar, for lack of a better term," Michael explains. "It's kind of play-fighting, if you want to think of it like that. It's just making sure we know how to fight if an enemy pack shows up." 

"Mikey invited me, but I can't go," Calum says apologetically. "Mali's in town, family dinner and all that." 

Luke closes his eyes, pressing his cheek against Ashton's chest. He wants to go, really, but he's unsure. What if seeing Ashton in his wolf form makes him second-guess things? At the same time, he knows he won't truly, fully believe this is real until he sees Ashton shift. He weighs his options, ignoring Ashton trying to add his two-cents in. 

Eventually, he says, "Yeah, I'll go." He feels Ashton relax, feels the relief Ashton's experiencing.

Ashton kisses the top of his head, ushering him to start walking to his class, just as the bell rings. Luke pouts, not wanting to leave Ashton, but he brightens up when he remembers that they're connected now. He'll be able to feel whatever Ashton's feeling, be able to hear his thoughts. 

Ashton laughs, nudging Luke's temple with his nose. "I'm always right here, angel. Just shout for me." 

"So I can just yell your name and you'll be there?" Luke raises an eyebrow. 

Ashton rolls his eyes. "You know what I meant, you little shit." He sobers quickly. "But I'm serious, angel. If you ever need me, just use your pretty little mind," he taps Luke's temple with one long finger, "and I'll be there." 

Luke looks down at his feet, shyly peeking up through his eyelashes. "Promise?" 

Ashton smiles at him, kissing his forehead. "Promise." 

Michael pulls Ashton away just as the bell rings, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, we all have class. We've got to go." 

Luke has to stifle a laugh at how intimidated some people look when Ashton and Michael walk past them. Luke doesn't understand why. Ashton is literally the biggest, sweetest _dork_ of a gentle giant he has ever met in his entire life. 

_Hey!_ Ashton whines in his head. Luke can sense his pout. _Don't be mean._

Luke laughs quietly to himself, but ignores Ashton in favour of talking to Calum. Ashton's pout deepens, if that's possible. 

"Did Michael imprint on you?" he asks curiously, dodging around a group of upperclassman. 

Calum nods. "Yeah, he told me a couple of nights ago. He said you'd go through the same thing with Ashton, but he said I had to wait to talk to you about it until he was sure you and Ashton bonded." 

Luke flushes, hand automatically rising to thumb over the bonding mark. He still can't believe that he claimed Ashton to be _his_. 

"It's surreal, isn't it?" he says, pushing into their classroom. "The werewolf part." 

Calum shrugs. "Yeah, but I mean, it makes sense. There was always something different about them, now we just know what it is." 

Luke nods distractedly. In spite of everything, he's glad his best friend is sharing this with him. It makes it easier, having someone to talk to about it. 

The teacher starts class then, driving any thoughts of the wolves from his mind.

Except for the subconscious, wiggling worry about later that day. 

***

They're at Brighton Forest. Luke's still sat in the car, looking at the trees. Ashton's standing outside, talking with Michael and Titan and another boy Luke doesn't recognise. They're most likely discussing Luke, and what's going to happen with him. Luke doesn't know. He's not focusing on Ashton's thoughts and feelings right now, honestly. He's too preoccupied with his own. 

He can't deny that he's excited, the heady curl of anticipation making his blood thrum. He wants to see Ashton in his wolf form, wants to be able to look and know, without a shadow of a doubt, that Ashton is _his_. He wants to touch and feel and see so badly that he feels his heart will burst. 

He's still scared though. Ashton said that the wolves still had their human minds, but what if something happens? What if something goes wrong? What if he gets hurt? And what if... what if it's by _Ashton_? 

Luke physically shakes himself, sternly reminding himself that Ashton would _never_ hurt him. Ashton's entire _existence_ is dedicated to keeping Luke out of harm's way. Luke is completely, irrevocably safe in Ashton's presence. 

He's broken from his thoughts by Ashton opening his door, crouching down in front of him. He smiles softly, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Luke's jaw. "Ready, angel?" 

He nods, turning his head to catch Ashton's mouth, sinking his little hands into Ashton's hair. Ashton makes a surprised sound, but quickly melts into it, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist. Their noses bump awkwardly, but Luke presses past it. Ashton's lips are always so soft and smooth, always so gentle when he kisses Luke. Luke loves it. 

They pull apart long enough for Luke to stand up out of the car, but he doesn't let Ashton get far from him. He wraps his arms around his mate's waist, leaning his head against his chest. Ashton slides his own arms around Luke's shoulders, dropping a kiss to his hair. The younger can sense the other three boys snickering quietly, probably at their expense, but he likes the warm, solid strength of his boy. It doesn't hurt that Ashton's smells amazing, too. 

"C'mon, angel, we've got to go," Ashton whispers, rubbing his back. Luke grumbles, but pulls away far enough that they can both walk over to where Michael, Titan, and the other boy are waiting. 

Ashton motions to the boys. "Luke, you already know Michael, and I'm pretty sure Cal told you he's my beta." Michael absentmindedly waves, eyes locked on his phone. Luke can tell he's texting Calum from the small smile on his face. "Titan and Harry," he points to the unfamiliar boy, "are my third in command, I don't think there's a word for their positions." 

Ashton looks at Luke seriously, tipping his chin up to look him in the eye. "Almost every member of my pack is someone you can trust, angel, but these three are the ones you go to if I'm not there. Okay?" 

Luke nods. "Okay." 

Titan looks back at the treeline, his eyebrows furrowing. "Ash, I think everyone's in the clearing. They're waiting for you." 

"Alright, we better get going then. A pack of wolves with no authority is a disaster waiting to happen." Ashton turns to Luke, squeezing his hand. "You ready?" 

Luke nods, letting himself be led into a dense area of the trees, where all four of the boys stop and take a step back. Luke's confused for a split second, his eyes on Ashton's, before suddenly the beautiful tawny wolf is standing where Ashton was seconds before. 

Luke gasps silently, looking around at the others. Michael's become a wolf blacker than midnight, and Luke has a flashback to that day in the forest, with Mark, and how the black wolf had forced everyone away from Calum. It makes sense, now that Luke's put it together. 

Harry shakes out his grey-and-brown speckled coat, giving a short bark of exasperation when Titan, his fur so grey it looks _blue_ , butts against his shoulder, yelping with glee. 

Luke grins to himself, looking at the four wolves. He doesn't know why he was so scared, to be honest. They're more like overgrown puppies than anything else. 

A wet nose nudges against his cheek, a small whine reaching his ears. He turns, about to tell Ashton off, but his words die in his throat when he takes in the gorgeous wolf. 

He's always known that Ashton's wolf was beautiful, has always been attracted to the sleek fur and beautiful eyes, but seeing him this close, knowing what he knows, it feels like he's looking at something new. 

Ashton's fur is a deep tawny, russet almost in the light of the dying sun. The fur is thicker around his ruff, ruffled in a way that makes Luke think of a lion's mane. His paws are large and strong, claws long and sharp. He's easily got a foot or two in height on Luke, towering over him in a way that doesn't make Luke feel small, but instead he feels safe and protected. 

Ashton snorts, nudging his nose against Luke's forehead. _Like what you see?_

Luke grins, sinking his fingers into the fur of Ashton's ruff, much like he did that day in the clearing. _You know it._

Ashton's tongue lolls out the side of his mouth in a doggy grin. _We've got to head down to the clearing now. Here, get on my back._

Luke's mildly surprised, but he climbs up on Ashton's back when the wolf bows its huge head low enough that Luke can. He immediately settles in a groove between Ashton's shoulder blades, the spot seemingly made for Luke to sit. 

_Hold on tight, spider monkey._ There's amusement in Ashton's voice. 

Luke rears back from where he'd settled over Ashton, glaring down at the wolf form of his mate. "You did _not_ just quote Twilight to me," he hisses aloud, much to the other wolves' amusement. 

Ashton shakes his head fondly, taking off into the forest before Luke can say anything else. Luke barely has time to lean back over Ashton's body, curling his fingers into Ashton's fur, or else he would've gone tumbling down. 

The wind stings his eyes as it whips past, but he's too enraptured by the forest around him to even _think_ about closing them. It's too beautiful, the flashing leaves leaving him breathless. He can see the shadows of Titan, Harry, and Michael dashing through the undergrowth, short howls echoing through the trees. Over the wind, he can hear the sound of Ashton's paws hitting the soft dirt, his gently laboured breathing. It should be almost impossible, but Luke can't deny how _connected_ he feels to the foliage around him. 

Ashton slows down the further they go, until they're trotting towards what Luke can see is a break in the trees. Ashton brushes through the leaves, letting out a short bark at the cluster of wolves in the middle of the clearing. Immediately, they all stop what they're doing and turn to face Ashton, heads cocked while they wait for him to say something. 

Luke carefully slides off Ashton's back, fighting the urge to bury himself into Ashton's fur when all eyes turn to him. He's never liked being the centre of attention, and especially now, when it's _wolves_ that are staring at him, he feels bare and lain out in a way that he really doesn't like. 

Ashton senses his unease, dipping his head to nudge his nose against Luke's neck. _Relax, angel. It's alright. I'm right here._

He turns to address the wolves, his head tilting up. There's a certain glint in his eyes, one that hints at power and authority, that makes Luke fall in love all over again. 

_Boys, and girl, meet Luke Hemmings._ Ashton's voice seems to boom through the clearing, though Luke knows it's only in his head. _He is my mate, my **bonded** mate. You will protect him by any means necessary. He is one of us, despite not being a wolf._

Luke flushes, this time actually burying himself in Ashton's fur. He can still feel the burning gazes of the wolves on his back, but he burrows himself in deeper, inhaling Ashton's scent. 

_We're training tonight,_ Ashton goes on, voice becoming more brisk, more... alpha-like. _Pair up, group up, I really don't care how many of you do this together. Just make sure you know how to protect yourself. There's been too many threats of an enemy pack for us to not train._

He looks down at Luke, nudging against his cheek. _As for you, you get to come with me._

Luke follows behind Ashton, watching as he settles down on his belly, sat at the edge of the clearing. Luke curls down next to him, leaning into the warmth of his fur. For a while they're quiet, Ashton surveying the clearing to make sure every wolf is doing what they're supposed to. Luke just snuggles into him, closing his eyes, content pressed up against the softness of Ashton's fur. 

"Are yours and the other wolves' minds connected?" he murmurs out loud, not even opening his eyes. Ashton shifts to better curl around him, laying his muzzle on the top of his head. 

_Yes. All the wolves in the pack are connected by their minds, but we all have the power to block certain thoughts. Except, no one can block a thought from me because I'm the alpha. It's why no one knows what you're thinking, because our minds are connected and then my mind is connected to theirs. If I didn't have that block, they'd hear everything you were thinking._

Luke shudders at the thought of that. He doesn't think bad things, usually, but the privacy breech would leave him uncomfortably vulnerable in front of near complete strangers. 

He opens his eyes, and immediately notices one of the wolves glaring at him and Ashton. No, that's not right. Its just glaring at _him_. At Luke. 

He can see that the wolf in question is a lot smaller than the others, in a way that makes it look like a runt, so to speak. Its a greyish colour, but Luke thinks that it's not a pretty grey. Not like Titan's, or the silver wolf in the middle of the clearing. No, this wolf looks almost sickly grey, like something was only half-way bleached. He wrinkles his nose, looking away from the wolf. 

_That's Meghan,_ Ashton explains, picking up on where Luke's thoughts have taken him. _She's the only female wolf in this pack. I don't trust her much._

"Why not?" Luke murmurs, tilting his head to look up at him. 

He senses a shrug. _She seems to be completely in love with me. Every time I'm around all she thinks about is me and it's annoying. She seems to think that I'll fall madly in love with her at some point in time, maybe only because I'm the alpha and she's the omega. She's actually believes this is some fanfiction shit where she and I are destined to be lovers._

The words themselves should make Luke bristle, but the absolute disgust he can feel from Ashton is enough to prove that Ashton wants nothing to do with her. He breaks into giggles, pressing his face into Ashton's neck. 

Peeking up, he can see that Meghan is still glaring at him, rage in her eyes. She's not just glaring into his soul, but rather at how close him and Ashton are. If he were to hear her thoughts, he imagines they would say _Back off my man_ or something equally as ridiculous. 

A sudden idea strikes him, and he excitedly looks up at Ashton. _Shift back._

Ashton raises an eyebrow, which looks comical in his furry face. _Pardon?_

Luke rolls his eyes, pushing himself up on his knees. "Change back," he orders, glancing out the corner of his eye to see if Meghan is still watching. 

She is. 

Ashton seems skeptical, but does as Luke's asked. Luke suppresses a growl when he sees the lust on Meghan's face, but doesn't let it deter him. 

Ashton's in the middle of asking him why he asked him to shift when Luke slams his shoulders back against the soft earth, straddling his hips. Ashton looks surprised, his hands cupping Luke's waist. Luke cuts off his questions with a bruising kiss, sinking his little hands into Ashton's hair. 

Ashton groans, his arms better fitting around Luke's body, pulling him down more to kiss him harder, hold him closer. Luke whimpers, tilting his head to the side, smashing his nose against Ashton's cheek. The slight pain of that is drowned out by the feeling Ashton's soft, soft lips dragging over his own. His mouth is sugar and berries and candy, sweet and intoxicating in a way that makes Luke's head feel floaty, detached from his body. 

Ashton rolls them over so that he's nestled between Luke's legs, his body a long line of heat down Luke's. Their lips don't detach, only pressing harder. Luke winces when their teeth clank painfully, but he just readjusts the position of his head and keeps going. 

Ashton's hands cup his cheeks, thumbs slowly stroking over the soft skin beneath his eyes. His teeth nip at Luke's bottom lip, soothing away the slight sting with a swipe of his tongue. Slowly, like he knows the effect he has on Luke (and knowing him, he probably does), he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, teasingly nibbling on his until Luke lets out a whimper. 

_Angel, you're going to kill me,_ Ashton breathes, sounding winded in the best way possible. 

Luke's only response is to part his lips, letting Ashton press him further and further into the cool ground. He's having difficulty remembering this is all to show up Meghan, to show everyone that Ashton is _his_ , with the way that Ashton is sliding a hand into his hair to tilt his head back. Their tongues stroke together, a bit like a clumsy tide in the way they clash. It's messy, it's dirty, there's so much going on that Luke is wholly overwhelmed, but he never wants to stop. Never wants to give this up. 

Luke has to wrench himself away, breathing quickly as his heart jackrabbits in his chest. Ashton pants against his neck, elbows pressed into the dirt beside Luke's head. He was so caught up in the feeling of Ashton's lips on his that he didn't even notice he'd wrapped his legs around Ashton's waist until now, but it feels right. 

"I love you," he murmurs breathlessly, kissing Ashton's temple. 

Ashton smiles against his throat, lazily sucking a mark in the thick muscle where his neck meets his shoulder. "I love you, angel." 

When his breathing is finally evened out, and his heart has finally returned to a normal beat, he turns his head to see if Meghan is watching. He feels a sense of petty pride when he sees her eyes blazing with fury, though there's still a small sense of guilt. He promptly shakes that off, reminding himself that Ashton is _his_ mate, not hers. 

They sit up eventually, Luke on Ashton's lap with his back to his chest. Ashton commentates what's going on during some of the sparring matches through whispers, playing with Luke's hair. 

A rustling in the trees behind them interrupts them, and they both turn to see the silhouettes of four wolves sliding from the underbrush. The alertness in their eyes tells that they're not just regular wolves. 

In a flash, Ashton's on his feet, shifting into his other form in between the strange wolves and Luke. Michael dashes forward from across the clearing, gently sinking his teeth into Luke's clothes to pull him backwards, where the rest of the wolves form a protective circle around him. Meghan snaps at him, but nonetheless guards him. 

Ashton growls, bracing his paws in a defensive stance. Even with the fur along his back standing on end, and the sharp teeth bared in a snarl, Luke thinks he's beautiful. 

_What do you want?_ Luke shivers at Ashton's voice, rough and menacing and dark. He subconsciously shifts, watching his boy, his wolf. 

The wolf that stands in the front of the little group suddenly shifts, an easy smile on his face and his hands up in surrender. Luke doesn't like the secretive look in his green eyes. A murmur goes through the wolves surrounding Luke; it's obvious they recognise him, but Luke doesn't know who he is. 

_His name is Tomas,_ Ashton's voice whispers in his head. _He's the alpha of the Perth pack. Also my main antagoniser._

Tomas steps closer to Ashton, spreading his arms in greeting. "Ashton Irwin," he says, voice grand and lifting. Ashton snaps at him, glare never leaving his face. 

Tomas looks surprised, though a smirk spreads across his mouth. "Is that any way to treat a friend?" he pouts. 

Ashton growls, the sound coming from deep within his chest. _You are no friend of mine._

Tomas tuts mockingly, casting his eyes around the clearing. He looks each wolf in Ashton's pack in the eyes, until his gaze comes to rest on Luke. A sly, malicious smile curls his mouth, and he casts his eyes back to Ashton. "That your mate, Irwin?" 

Ashton's chest rumbles, steely expression not wavering. He doesn't reply, his silence speaking for him. 

Tomas chuckles, staring directly into Luke's eyes. "Pretty little thing, he is. Makes me wanna just-" He takes a step forward, towards Luke, hunger in his gaze. 

A snarl rips through the air mere seconds before Ashton pins him down, one huge paw over Tomas' throat. There's a murderous expression on Ashton's face, absolute fury. The wolves around Luke spring into action, racing to join their alpha as Tomas' wolves try to pull Ashton off, to no avail. 

Michael grabs his clothes again, slinging him gently onto his back, taking off into the dense forest. Luke dares a look over his shoulder to find Tomas staring back at him, a cold calculating smile on his face. He winks, just before a wolf steps into Luke's vision. 

Luke shudders in disgust and fear, burrowing down into Michael's fur, trying to block everything that just happened. 

_Don't worry,_ Michael says in his mind, making him jump. _He'll never touch you._

"How can you do that mind thing?" Luke shouts over the wind rushing past them. "I thought that could only happen between mates or if Ashton is here!" 

He can sense Michael's shrug. _Being beta has its perks. It's why I'm the one taking you home right now. Ashton wouldn't trust anyone else with you, especially after Tomas._

They reach the edge of the woods, and Michael cautiously slides into Luke's yard, eyes wheeling around to assess. Luke can't tell if it's for Luke's family, or an enemy wolf. 

Luke slowly slides off of Michael's back, stumbling a little before he rights himself. Michael shifts beside him, quickly ushering him over to the tree that leads up to Luke's bedroom window. Michael helps him up, sliding in after him and locking the window. Luke immediately collapses onto his bed, snuggling into the comforter as he shudders. 

"I hope you don't mind my being here," Michael sounds apologetic, "but I have to stay until Ashton gets here. Need to make sure you're safe and all that." 

Luke nods into his pillow, struggling to calm his breathing down as tears prick his eyes. He can vaguely sense some of what Ashton's feeling, panic and fear and pure, unadulterated rage. It makes an uneasy feeling swarm his stomach. 

He squeezes his eyes shut, hearing Michael shift around before he stops moving, and silence envelopes the room. Luke is struggling not to cry, still so afraid, not only for himself but for _Ashton._

There's a tapping against the window minutes later, and Luke shoots up, a scream building in his throat because he thinks _Tomas. Tomas got Ashton and he's here for us_ , but it's _Ashton_ crouched on the tree branch just outside Luke's window, frantically knocking against the glass. 

When Michael unlocks the window, Ashton is immediately moving towards Luke, who throws himself at his boyfriend. The comfort from his familiar scent and strong body makes the tears overflow onto Luke's cheeks, and then he's sobbing, hiding his face in the crook of Ashton's neck. 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Ashton asks frantically, checking him over for any injuries. Luke can't stop crying, clinging to Ashton, legs high around his waist. He knows Ashton can feel the reason why, the fear he'd felt for Ashton's safety and the fact the Tomas will be after them both, Luke most of all. He'd seen it in the other alpha's eyes, has felt it in Ashton's thoughts. 

Vaguely, he hears Michael leave, climbing through the window and Ashton making sure it's locked, but all Luke wants to focus on is the steady beating of Ashton's heart, _thump thump thump_ ing into his skin. 

Ashton pulls him closer, smoothing a palm up his spine as he lays them down on the bed, wrapping himself around Luke. Luke clings to him, arms around his back with his hands fisted in Ashton's shirt. 

"I've got you, angel," Ashton murmurs, kissing his forehead. Luke burrows into his chest more, his sobbing slowing the more tired he gets, and the more it sinks in that Ashton is _safe._

Ashton tilts his chin up, looking into his eyes. "He won't hurt either of us," he whispers, kissing Luke's nose. "I swear I won't let him touch you." 

Luke nods weakly, eyes drooping in exhaustion. He nestles his head into the crook of Ashton's neck, breathing out against his skin. He barely feels Ashton's arms tighten around him before he falls asleep, safe and protected in his mate's arms. 

***

Ashton goes into full alpha-mode after that. He's more alert, more protective, barely letting Luke out of his sight. Where Luke goes, Ashton goes. And if Ashton can't be there, one of the other pack members are there. 

Luke's too scared to be resentful of the lack of privacy. He's terrified Tomas is going to find a way to get to him, or worse, find a way to get to Ashton. With the patrols Ashton's set up along the pack's borders, especially around Luke's house, it wouldn't be easy, but it's still possible. 

He's sitting in English one morning, Calum on his left and Titan on his right. The latter has a deceptively casual arm around the back of Luke's chair, but Luke can see the protective way it seems to curve into him, the other boy's eyes scanning the room for anything that could hurt his alpha's mate. 

"Are you going to the training tonight?" Calum murmurs in his ear, breaking him from his thoughts. He jumps, waving off the concern that Titan looks at him with. 

Luke shrugs. He doesn't know, honestly. He knows that Ashton wants Luke to go and actually pay attention, maybe pick up a few pointers on how to protect himself if it comes to that, but he doesn't know if he'd be up for it. Being in the open, in the same spot Tomas found them last time, will make him and Ashton easy targets for an attack. He doesn't want that. 

"You should," Titan says, glancing at them. "There's a lot going on right now. It would put Ashton's mind at ease if you were there with him, and also if you were at least watching a mock-wolf-attack and learning how to defend yourself." 

Luke deflates, sinking down in his chair. He guesses he has to go. 

Time blurs through the hours of school and homework and people, until it feels like he blinks and is sat in the clearing. The anxiety he'd been feeling towards tonight had made time run faster and faster. 

He's sat next to Calum, both of them bundled into warm clothes to ward off the unseasonably cold wind. There's three wolves with them at all times, usually Ashton, Michael, and Titan unless one or more of them are sparring in the middle of the clearing. 

Two wolves go at a time, fighting until Ashton or Michael calls them off. The other wolves sit in an almost circle around them, eyes sharp as they take in the sparring session. Luke shudders a little bit whenever Meghan looks over at him, a small snarl on her lips. 

Luke sighs, looking down at Ashton where he's got his massive head in Luke's lap. There's fur tickling his side, a tail lazily thumping against his back. Luke can't be more in love if he _tried._

Ashton's chest rumbles with his equivalent of a purr when he picks up on the thread of Luke's thoughts, his mind revolving around Luke and love and happiness. Luke smiles, leaning down to nuzzle his cheek against the top of Ashton's head, thumb stroking down the back of one velvety ear. 

A wolf trots up and nudges against Ashton's shoulder, throwing his head to signify it's Ashton's turn to spar. Ashton sighs, standing up to stretch his muscles out, nodding at Michael to get him to come too. Two wolves take their places, one of them Harry and the other a wolf Luke doesn't know the name of. He's glad neither of them are Meghan. 

Calum scoots closer to him, laying his head on Luke's shoulder. Their hands clasp between them, the points of contact a comfort to both of them as the black and tawny wolves slowly circle each other. 

When Ashton attacks, Luke flinches back, scared despite himself. He sees the way it makes Ashton's step falter, worry in his eyes when he looks at Luke. Luke waves him off, reminding himself that Ashton isn't to be feared. 

Despite the part of him that wants to cover his eyes, he's enraptured by the mock-fight in front of him. So is Calum, wide eyes fixed on the two wolves. 

It seems that neither of them have the upper hand. One second Michael will have Ashton pinned on his back with a paw over his throat, the next Ashton will have Michael's chin pressed into the ground, standing over him with teeth clenched around his scruff. It's a deadly ballet, the most beautiful dance Luke has ever seen, dangerous in a haunting way. He winces every time Michael lands a blow on Ashton, just as Calum tightens his hold on Luke's hand every time Michael gets knocked by Ashton. 

Luke can't deny that it's beautiful though, the way the two of them move. They're graceful and nimble, quick, easy on their feet. Neither of them stumble once during their fight. Luke's eyes take in the snarl etched across Ashton's lips, the way his ears press to his skull. His claws sink into the soft dirt, fur bristling along his back. As absolutely formidable and terrifying as he looks, Luke still thinks he's one of the most gorgeous things he has ever seen. 

The fight draws to a close a few moments later, both Ashton and Michael stepping down at the same time. They nod at each other, then they both break into wolfy grins, brushing against the other's flank. Luke can only imagine this is a sign that there's not harm done.

Ashton trots back to Luke's side, falling down to nestle up to him again. Luke laughs, scratching the wolf behind his ears. Ashton nuzzles against his leg for a second, before he sits up, ushering Luke to curl into his side with a single thought. 

Luke sighs, relaxing into the warmth of Ashton's fur, escaping the chill that's still managed to get through the thick layers he's wrapped in. He curls a hand into the softness of Ashton's ruff. 

The fights last long into the night, until Luke's eyelids are heavy with sleep and he's shifted so that he's laying curled completely into Ashton's side. There's a thud against the ground every once in a while, sometimes a whimper when a wolf accidentally gets hurt, but other than that it's quiet enough for Luke to nod off against Ashton's fur. 

He's shaken awake sometime later by a now human Ashton. He looks around to see he's in Ashton's car, parked in front of Luke's house. He blinks blearily, reaching up to rub at his eyes with a pout. (Ashton finds it completely adorable.) 

"Ready for bed, angel?" he whispers, cupping Luke's cheek with a gentle kiss to his mouth. Luke whines, falling into Ashton's chest, snuggling into him. 

Ashton laughs, picking him up from the car, shutting and locking the doors as he carries Luke up to the house. Luke rests his head on Ashton's shoulder, breathing out against his neck. He's dimly aware of Ashton saying hello to his mother, then the feeling of them walking up the stairs. Ashton strips him of his clothing quickly, ushering him under the covers before joining him. 

He whines again, twisting his head to kiss Ashton, though he's so sleep-clumsy and tired that he misses, pressing his lips to Ashton's chin instead. He makes a sharp noise of frustration, kissing Ashton properly. 

Ashton laughs quietly, kissing his forehead, arms wrapping around his waist. "I love you, angel." 

"I love you," Luke slurs, tightening his hold on Ashton's shirt. 

He thinks Ashton presses a lingering kiss to his hair, whispering a quiet "Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up", but he's taken under by sleep too quickly to truly know. 

***

"Is Ashton a werewolf?" 

Luke jumps, whirling around to face his mother. He flounders for a second, wide-eyed and a gaping mouth, trying to think of some sort of answer to her questions. 

Liz watches him for a moment before breaking into a smile. "It's not a bad thing, love. There's just some things I've seen that would make sense if you answered yes." 

Luke sighs, turning back to his cup of tea, deceptively calm when he asks, "What have you seen?" 

Liz is already looking at him when he turns to look at her, regarding him with something in her eyes that makes him want to fall to his knees and confess any secret he's ever kept. "I saw him, a couple nights ago," she says eventually. "Freaked me out, quite honestly, seeing a huge wolf running at the house. It freaked me out more to see that wolf turn into the boy my son's been dating for a while." 

Luke's shoulders slump in defeat. He can't hide it from her if that's what she saw; his mum won't give up that easily. "You aren't wrong," he says. It's all he can think to say. 

Liz opens her mouth to speak, but Ashton thuds down the stairs in that moment, still sleep-rumpled and soft. He offers Luke a lazy grin when he sees him, loping over to press a kiss to his forehead. 

Liz stares at Ashton with a calculative expression, most likely thinking of how to word her question. Ashton doesn't even notice, just steals a drink from Luke's tea, wraps himself around the younger boy. 

"Are you a werewolf, Ashton?" 

The question makes him stiffen, panic forcing all traces of sleep from his face. He looks down at Luke, parts his lips to ask something. The words die in his throat. 

_It wasn't me,_ Luke tells him before he can ask. _She saw you. A couple nights ago, when you came here after Tomas._

Ashton clenches his eyes shut, buries his nose in Luke's hair for a single moment. When he looks back at Liz, there's something in his eyes, something clouding in his mind, that Luke can't make sense of. It doesn't scare him, though, because there's some sort of light feeling to the mix of emotions that Ashton's feeling. 

"The answer to your question, Liz, is yes, I am a werewolf." His voice doesn't waver, strong and sure in the way that Luke knows comes with his alpha status. "So are many, many people." 

They sit her down, telling her everything. It's mostly Ashton explaining, Luke adding a few words every now and then from his place on Ashton's lap. They don't explain in the detail that Ashton did for Luke, only touching on the basis: Ashton. Werewolf. Alpha. Pack. Mates. 

Liz is pretty shell-shocked when they're done, sitting back in her chair and just staring at them. Luke bites his lip, playing with Ashton's fingers. He's scared his mother will forbid him from seeing Ashton, scared she won't take it well. 

But all she does is stand up, putting her coat on as she walks towards the front door. When she realises that neither boy is following her, she stops, looks back at them. "Well?" she raises her eyebrow. 

Ashton and Luke look at each other, eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Liz rolls her eyes, motioning them to get out of the house. "You think I'm going to believe this without seeing it?" 

Ashton laughs, grabbing Luke's jacket and draping it over the younger's shoulders. Luke grumbles, walking out of the house behind his mother. 

Ashton stands a little bit away from them, wringing his hands nervously. "Are you sure about this?" he says to Liz. 

Liz nods, a steely expression over her face. "Yes." 

Ashton takes a deep breath, meeting Luke's eyes. He seems to find some sort of comfort there, because his shoulders relax and his face smooths out. 

He doesn't take his eyes from Luke's as he shifts, the air around him seeming to ripple and bend towards him as one second there's a human, and the next a giant wolf. Luke can't see anything that happens in between, only the switching of Ashton's two forms. He's curious to know if there's a half-human, half-wolf version, though he supposes he'll probably never find out. 

The wolf snorts, pawing restlessly at the ground. Luke is vaguely aware of his mother gasping beside him, but he's too busy taking in Ashton for the umpteenth time. He's seen Ashton like this so many times in the past couple of days, and he's still left struck by the beauty of his mate. 

"Wow," Liz breathes, stepping forward to brush her hand over Ashton's flank. Luke fights hard to suppress a growl when she touches _his_ mate. Ashton snickers, winking at him. 

_You can shift back now,_ Luke tells him, not even bothering to try and keep the jealousy out of his voice. _You don't need more people fawning over you._

Ashton barks out a laugh, stepping forward to press his nose against Luke's forehead. _You don't need to be jealous, angel. I'm yours. I've always been yours. And I always will be yours._

Luke sighs, eyes closing in content as Ashton steps closer and then shifts. He's not scared, not in the slightest. He knows Ashton will never hurt him, never in a million years. He trusts the boy in front of him with his entire existence. 

(Liz watches as the huge wolf steps closer to Luke, his nose pressed to his forehead. She is so in awe of the _trust_ between the two of them as Ashton just shifts, only a whisker away from Luke. Her son doesn't move, doesn't even flinch. They're so young, but the love they share is so timeless. It takes her breath away.) 

"I love you," Ashton murmurs, gathering Luke into his body. 

Luke smiles, nuzzling against Ashton's neck. "I love you, Ash." 

***

Tomas strikes a few weeks after that. 

It's been a while since they've heard or seen from the enemy alpha, and while Luke knows it's not wise, they all relax a little bit. Of course, Ashton doesn't let up on the protection around Luke, but everyone seems to think that Tomas has given up. 

Luke's in a class that he doesn't share with Calum or Titan, so it's another one of the wolves that's been told to watch him. Chad, he thinks his name is. And when Luke raises his hand to go to the bathroom, and Chad asks if he would like for him to accompany Luke, Luke politely declines. He's sure nothing will happen to him during the short trek to the bathroom. 

He couldn't have been more wrong. 

He's just pushing open the door to get into the bathroom when a hand clamps over his mouth, an arm wrapping around his waist, and a body pressing along his back. His eyes widen, his initial instinct to buck and try to dislodge the person, but they're too strong for him. 

"Well, well, well, looks like you're all alone." Luke feels sick to his stomach when he recognises the voice, and when the person holding him swings him around, his eyes fill with tears at the sight of Tomas. 

The older man snickers, stepping forward to brush Luke's hair from his eyes. Luke jerks back, trying to get away from him and his touch. Tomas looks saddened, pouting at him. "Don't be so scared, pup. I'm not going to hurt you." 

Luke glares at him, doing his best to make sure Tomas can see how angry he is. At the same time, he's screaming for Ashton as loud as he can in his head. He can feel Ashton's fear and anger as he takes in what's happening through Luke's thoughts. Apparently Tomas can as well, because then the person holding Luke picks him up and races through the halls, Tomas on their heels. 

Luke struggles as much as he can, but the person tightens their grip on him. He can't move a muscle. 

They get outside without anyone stopping them, rushing to a car that's haphazardly parked against the curb. Tomas opens the back door, and Luke gets thrown into the seat just as Ashton bursts through the door they just came out of, Michael and Titan behind him. 

If Ashton looked murderous during their first encounter with Tomas, now he's a lot worse. He's snarling at Tomas, chest heaving up and down. Pure anger radiates from him, red-hot fury the only thing that Luke can feel in his thoughts. 

"Let him go," Ashton growls, taking a menacing step forward. His hands bunch into fists at his sides. 

Tomas laughs, crossing his arms. "Now why would I do that?" 

Luke scrambles up, struggling to get out of the car, but he's locked in from the outside. He pounds on the window, praying to anyone that might be listening that he can get out of this before Tomas does anything. 

Tomas steps back against the car, holding onto it as the person who is with starts pulling away. Ashton starts forward, breaking into a sprint the faster the car goes. 

_Ashton,_ Luke whimpers, banging on the window again. He physically feels Ashton's heart break in his chest at the sound. 

_Don't worry, angel. I'll help you, I promise. I'm sorry I couldn't stop this from happening._ Ashton sounds so choked up, especially as the car begins to get faster, and even as Ashton shifts and tries to keep up, the car races down the street, and Ashton gets left behind. 

_Ashton!_ Luke screams one more time, struggling with the car door, but then something heavy slams against the back of his head, and everything goes dark. 

***

Ashton stands in the empty road, staring at the place where the car, and his Luke, disappeared. 

He hates himself, he's so angry with himself. He let Luke get away, let Tomas take him. If he'd just pushed himself further, just ran a little faster, he could've caught up. But no, now that disgusting bastard had his beautiful angel, and there is nothing he can do about it. 

_Ash, it's not your fault,_ Michael breathes, sounding choked up himself. 

Ashton hangs his head, turning into the forest and taking off. _Pack meeting, now. In the clearing. Bring Calum and Luke's mum._

Ashton forces all thoughts from his head as he runs, his heart breaking with every step. No matter what Michael says, he knows he could've done something more to keep his baby close. 

Ashton reaches the clearing a lot quicker than he thought he would, slowing down until he's standing in the very middle. He shifts back to his human form, sitting down and resting his head in his hands. He tugs at his hair despairingly. 

Wolves begin to filter into the clearing. He sees Liz on Titan's back, Calum on Michael's. Both of them rear back in shock as they see a human Ashton, but they recover quickly. 

When all the wolves are in the clearing, Ashton looks up, and commands, "Shift back into your human forms." 

The wolves look at each other, but they do as Ashton's ordered. When he's surrounded by humans, all pushing forward so they can hear him better, that's when Ashton lets himself think again. 

Immediately, he bombarded by the thoughts of his pack. Most of them are distressed, some angry, some sympathetic. They've all grown extremely fond of Luke in the few short weeks, and briefly, Ashton feels warmth in his chest at how loveable his beautiful little mate is. 

However, there is one thought that brings him to attention, as well as the other wolves that focus on it. Ashton wheels his eyes around trying to find the culprit of the disgusting thought. 

_I'm glad Tomas **finally** got rid of that runt. Now Ashton can be mine._

Ashton's lips pull back in a snarl as his eyes meet Meghan's, and he throws himself forward, wrapping a hand around her throat. "What was that?" he growls, glaring into her eyes. 

She sputters, trying to play innocent though she knows exactly what Ashton's talking about. "I don't know!" 

Michael laughs bitterly, standing at Ashton's shoulder. "So you didn't just think you were glad that Tomas just fucking kidnapped your alpha's mate?" 

Ashton winces at the word _kidnapped_ , feeling Michael's apology run through his mind. He doesn't deter from his task at hand though. 

"Did you have something to do with this?" Ashton hisses, tightening his hand a little bit. 

"No!" Meghan cries, but the guilt and the smug satisfaction that Luke is gone gives her away. 

Ashton lets loose a roar that shocks the entire clearing into silence. In the years most of them have known him, they've never seen him this angry. They're scared that Ashton is going to attack her, and they desperately hope he won't. Ashton may get rough, but he's not violent. Not to his own pack. But his own pack has never hurt him the way Meghan has. 

To their relief, Ashton takes a step back from her. They think he's just going to deal with her later, but his next works shock them to their core. 

"You are banished from this pack," he spits, glaring at her. "And banished from any pack you try to join." 

She gasps, pitching forward to try and beg him to reconsider. "No, Ashton! Please no!" 

Ashton turns his face away, stepping away from her. "You have come onto me, you've upset my mate, and now I learn that you helped Tomas to take him away from me. You are banished from this pack, forever. Goodbye." 

The pack feel their connection to Meghan snap, and most feel relief that she's gone. Ashton glares at her as she slinks away into the forest, turning back to hiss a whining "I hope he never comes back" before she disappears. 

Ashton's shoulders slump as he turns back around. Liz doesn't look shocked, and neither does Calum, so he assumes that someone told them. Both of them look upset and sympathetic towards Ashton, especially Calum, as he knows the bond feeling. 

"What's the plan, Ash?" Titan looks at him carefully, probably waiting for him to break down. 

Ashton sighs, holding his head up. He needs to at least look put together, like he's not dying on the inside the longer that his precious baby is with Tomas. "We get my mate back," he says, and launches into orders. 

***

Luke wakes up tied to a chair with his hands behind his back. The ropes around his wrists and ankles are snug but not uncomfortably tight, a perk he's extremely grateful for. There's something tied around his eyes, probably a bandana of some sorts. The room he's in is chilly enough that goosebumps raise alone his bare arms, and he can sense, somehow, that he is alone in the room. 

He tries to reach out to Ashton, tries to get comfort from his mate, but there's a strange feeling of static where Ashton's thoughts and feelings should be. It's almost like there's an empty void there that Luke's reaching into. 

A door opens somewhere to his right, hitting the wall with a low thud. Footsteps walk towards him, light enough that he thinks the person is making an effort to be quiet. The footsteps are muffled, probably because of the carpet Luke can feel under him, the spongy feeling of soft fabric. The person's breathing is slow and even. 

He's cataloging everything that's happening the way a crime scene investigator would, filing things away into an evidence folder deep in his mind. He's straining to hear, to feel, since he can't see. 

"Don't be afraid," the person coos, and Luke feels bile rise into his throat at the sound of Tomas' voice. "I won't hurt you." 

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Luke shoots back, thanking whatever God might be there that his voice doesn't waver. He's already too vulnerable with the cloth over his eyes. "You just _kidnapped_ me, you psychopath." 

Tomas tuts, the air currents suggesting that he's walking in a circle around Luke. "It's not hard feelings, Luke. You're just here so I can mess with Ashton a little bit."

Luke raises an eyebrow, though Tomas can't see it through the fabric of the blindfold. "Why do you need me? Couldn't you have just attacked him and gotten it over with?" 

"Oh, that would be too easy," Tomas purrs. "He'd recover, and there'd be no damage. But with you... You mean more to him than anything. Without you, he'll go insane. It'll hurt him more if I use you to get to him." 

Luke sighs, wiggling in his restraints. Tomas takes pity on him and removed the blindfold, though the ropes stay firmly in place. When Luke locks eyes with Tomas, he screams for Ashton as loud as he can in his head, glaring at the older man. 

Somehow, Tomas knows what he's doing, and he smirks. "I wouldn't bother with that if I were you. He won't hear you." 

The glee in Tomas' voice makes Luke's stomach sink in horror. "What did you do to him?" 

Tomas laughs again, tapping Luke's temple. Luke jerks away from his touch. "Nothing, silly. It's what I did to _you_." 

The horror he should feel at that statement is overshadowed by the relief he feels that Ashton is safe. "What did you do to me?" he asks tiredly, just wishing he was back with Ashton. 

"Did you know that there's actually a very rare kind of metal that can block the bond connection?" Tomas turns away, grabs something off the table. "It's called Black Iron. Only the wolf society knows about it, since the person that discovered it was a wolf." He turns back to Luke, holding what looks like a ring in his hand. "You have one of these on. It blocks your connection to Ashton." 

Luke swallows. "You're crazier than I thought you were. What are you going to do with me?" 

Tomas' lips pull back in a malicious smile. "My dear boy, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." 

***

Ashton is beside himself. 

Luke's been gone for almost 2 days, and there's still been no sign of him, not even by the mind connection. Ashton can only assume it's because of some Black Iron, though he has no idea where Tomas would be able to get his hands on that. Every wolf knows of its power, so they stay away from it. The feeling of not being able to communicate with your mate is unbearable. 

Ashton sighs, opening the door to his hotel room and stepping onto the balcony. The pack (plus Calum and Liz) all traveled into Perth, where Ashton figured Luke would be. He hasn't seen him or Tomas, but Tomas will most likely keep him here, as he's familiar with the land. 

Ashton is so worried, especially because he has no idea what Tomas plans to do with Luke. He doesn't know if his baby is getting hurt or if he's just being held captive. He hopes the latter, but knowing Tomas, that won't be the case. 

The doors slide open again, this time to let Titan and Michael out onto the balcony with him. He doesn't turn to look at them, just welcomes it when they quietly wrap arms around him. 

"How's Calum doing?" he asks Michael, voice scratchy from misuse. Other than the occasional order, he hasn't talked at all in the days they've been here. Michael has been the one to organise patrols to try and find Luke. Ashton just goes out by himself into the places that seem the most plausible for a wolf headquarters. 

Michael shrugs. "He's doing alright. He's worried about me, and you, and he's scared shitless over Luke, but he's doing pretty well." 

Ashton nods, and then looks at Titan with a small smile. "I can see why you didn't want anyone to know about Elder." 

Titan laughs ruefully, rubbing Ashton's shoulder. "That was more his doing than mine, but I suppose you're also right." Elder is Titan's mate, though the only people that knew are Ashton, Michael, and Harry. 

Ashton sighs, rubbing the heel of his palm over his eyes hard enough that stars dance in his vision. "We should have a pack meeting. We need to up search parties if we're ever going to find him." 

Michael nods. "Your room or mine?" 

Ashton straightens his back, shaking out his hair. "Mine. Tell everyone to come over in five minutes." 

Michael and Titan nod, disappearing after that. Ashton can hear them barking orders in his head, but he lets them handle it. He's too drained. 

Seven minutes later, he's leaning against the wall in his room, his entire pack's eyes focused on him. They're going over a strategy, talking about possible ways to take out Tomas once they find him, when suddenly it's like Ashton's brain crackles to life, a burst of colour and feeling so sharp he feels dizzy. 

He's highly aware that he's stopped talking in the middle of his sentence, and that he's swaying with hands on his head, but he forgets that all the second that the tentative _Ashton?_ reaches him. 

He falls to his knees, ignoring the hands reaching for him. He's so relieved, so so so impossibly relieved. _Luke? Angel? Are you okay?_

Luke whimpers, Ashton's heart breaking at the sound. He can see what Luke's seeing, kind of, sees the room and sees Tomas crouching a little bit away from where Luke is sat. Ashton suppresses a growl at the sight of him. _I don't know how much time I have. Tomas used Black Iron and I don't know when he'll figure out that I got it off._

Ashton hisses through clenched teeth. _Tell me where you are sweetheart, we'll come get you._

Luke is shaking, fear in his brain as Tomas straightens and begins walking towards him. Under that, Ashton feels the pain of injuries all over Luke's body, and a short howl of anger escapes him. Tomas hurt _his_ precious little baby. Tomas will pay. 

_I don't know where I am Ashy. I woke up in this room, I don't know where he took me._

Ashton can sense that Luke is working himself into hysteria; Ashton forces himself to calm down, hoping that'll make his angel relax. It does. _It's okay sweetheart. I can sense where you are. I love you, angel. We're coming._

_Hurry,_ Luke whispers, just as the connection is cut once again. 

Ashton jumps onto his feet, ignores all the worried looks and the way people are trying to help him. He has a mission, and limited time to do it. "I know where Luke is," he says briskly, cutting off all conversations. "We need to move quickly. All wolves, you will come with me, except for Harry and Chad. You two stay here and guard Calum and Liz." 

He looks around at his pack. "Thank you, for helping me get him back. We are going to rescue him. Be prepared for a fight." 

With that, he dashes out of the hotel room, his pack hot on his heels. They get weird looks as they pass people, but no one stops them, probably because they sense how urgent the boys are. Ashton leads them into a patch of forest not too far away, shifting as soon as he's out of sight. Everyone follows suit, and soon there's a pack of angry wolves thundering through the forest on silent feet. 

Michael catches up to him, whining to get his attention. _Where is he?_

_I don't know. I can sense it, but I don't actually know what the place is._

Michael nods. _What do you think Tomas will do to him now that he knows we're on our way?_ Michael had picked up on the thread of Ashton's thoughts. 

Ashton's expression darkens. _I don't even want to think about it._

They run in silence after that, the trees whipping past. Ashton's lungs burn, his legs tired from running, but he refuses to stop. His baby is in danger. 

He slows down the closer he gets to the place where he can still vaguely sense Luke's presence, and a break in the trees shows a cottage in the small clearing. Ashton halts his pack just before the treeline. 

_This is where he is,_ he tells them. _Be careful in there. Titan, Michael, you two come with me._ He sets his expression, turning to look his pack in the eyes. _We're getting my mate back._

With that, Ashton dashes into the clearing, a snarl ripping from his chest. The second he does, wolves pour from inside the cottage, more than he thought there would be. He shoulders his way through, dodging sharp teeth and swiping paws, adrenaline making his pulse pound. Michael and Titan thunder after him, following him into the house. 

It's a one room cottage, and nothing looks the same as what Ashton had seen through Luke's eyes. A desperate cry builds in his chest, until he sees something that looks out of place: a crooked painting hanging on the wall. Going out on a whim, he nudges the painting with his nose, and leaps back when the wall slides away to reveal a secret room. 

_What the fuck,_ Michael growls, stalking forward. _I'm going to flay this bastard._

Ashton smiles grimly. _No. I am._

The room inside is exactly the room Ashton saw, and looking around, he finds Luke tied to a chair in the corner, gagged by a cloth in his mouth, tears streaming down his face. Ashton's heart breaks. He dashes forward, shifting as he does, noting that it doesn't look like Tomas is in here. 

"Angel, I am so sorry," Ashton murmurs, pulling the gag out and making quick work of the rope binding Luke to the chair. He takes in the rope burn, the bruises around Luke's eye, and bloodstains on his tattered shirt, and feels his blood boil with anger. 

Luke struggles into his arms, sobbing against his shoulder. "It's not safe, it's not safe here, he's going to hurt you-"

"Sh, sweetheart," Ashton murmurs, kissing the top of his head. He wraps Luke up in his arms, sliding the ring off his finger and chucking it into the opposite side of the room. Luke latches onto him, whimpering in pain and fear. 

"Looks like you played right into the trap, Irwin," Tomas sneers from behind him, and Michael snarls a warning. 

Ashton straightens his back, kissing Luke's forehead with a soft "I love you" before he gently pushes him over to Titan and Michael. _Protect him,_ he orders them. 

He turns to face Tomas, a snarl playing on his lips. "You bastard," he hisses, hatred in his voice. 

Tomas tuts, stepping forward with his arms spread. "What, no thank you? No 'brava' for such a spectacular show?" 

Ashton snaps at him. "You're sick."

Tomas pouts, shifting into his wolf form. Ashton shifts as well, a growl rumbling through his chest. Tomas throws his head back in a howl, watching Ashton with eager eyes. _Come at me, Irwin._

Ashton snarls. _Gladly._ He throws himself at the other wolf, knowing he'd gotten the upper hand when Tomas underestimated his anger. Easily, he pins Tomas to the floor. 

Tomas actually smiles at him, humming quietly, before darkness takes over his eyes and he throws Ashton off of him, making Ashton slam into the wall. He doesn't let the pain deter him, only throws himself back at the other wolf. Tomas counters his attack, until they're just rolling with snarling teeth and sharp claws. Ashton whimpers when those claws slam into the side of his head, opening a wound and making him incredibly dizzy. Luke screams his name behind him, but the sound of that is lost in the sound of his blood pounding in his ears. 

_You hurt my baby,_ Ashton growls, sinking his claws into Tomas' belly. _You hurt him and scared him and took him away from me._

Ashton's temper breaks, and with renewed vigour he throws Tomas off him, darkly pleased when the wolf whines in pain. Both of them are bleeding, both in pain, but somehow Ashton has the upper hand. He jumps on top of Thomas, barely feeling it when Thomas claws rake down his sides and neck. He closes his jaws around Tomas' throat, hind legs scrabbling at his belly. He's seconds away from ending Tomas' life, when he remembers Luke. His gentle, precious Luke, who's watching this happen with terrified eyes. Who will be scarred even more than he already probably is if Ashton kills the wolf underneath him. 

He steps down, spitting at Tomas. The wolf blinks open his eyes, yelping in triumph that Ashton was too weak to kill him. In a flash, Ashton has him pinned against the wall, biting into the gland on his neck. It's not just a mating mark. It can also be used between alphas, if one wants to strip the other of their status. Ashton never thought he'd have to use it. 

He steps back and shifts, watching in satisfaction as Tomas sinks down the wall in human form, wailing about his lost authority. Ashton thinks it serves him right, but he's distracted from that when Luke crashes into his back. He turns around, gathers his baby into his arms. 

"Are you okay?" Luke asks worriedly, brushing his hair back. Ashton becomes aware of the bleeding wounds that tear through his skin, and the dizziness now that the adrenaline is gone. Nevertheless, he sweeps Luke up against his chest. 

"Yes, now that you're here," he says truthfully, stepping from the room without looking back. 

***

"You should turn me." 

Luke says this to him a few weeks later, cuddled into his chest in his backyard. Michael and Calum lay next to him, Calum and Luke's hands intertwined in the brotherly way they often are now that Luke's back. 

Ashton frowns. "Do you want me to?" 

Luke looks up at him, shrugging. "I've thought about it. I think it would be really cool. It would've helped me too." 

"He's right," Michael interjects, butting into their conversation. "Think about it Ash. If he'd been a wolf, he would've been able to fight back against Tomas." 

Ashton stiffens, drawing Luke closer to his chest at the mention of that name. He will never be over that, the days without Luke that made his heart want to tear out of his chest. Luke's still scared of it, even more so with the scars from the ex-alpha that are littered all over Ashton's body. 

"I turned Calum two weeks or so ago," Michael adds as an afterthought. "And he's loved it." 

Ashton sighs, nuzzling into Luke's hair. "If that's what you want, then I guess I will." 

Luke beams, sitting up on his hips. "Can we do it now?" he says excitedly. 

Ashton laughs fondly, sitting up. "Yeah, if you want." 

Luke's practically vibrating with excitement, letting out a giggle when Ashton leans in and kisses at his neck, on the other side from the bonding mark. It turns into a strangled moan as Ashton bites down. 

It feels kind of like the mating did, Luke thinks, but instead there's more of a woodsy feel to what's flowing through his veins. It feels more earthy, more grounded. A little more feral. His mind flashes with an image of a beautiful pure white wolf with small, dainty paws and piercing blue eyes, before Ashton pulls away. 

The older boy smiles. "There you go. Want to try and shift?" 

Luke nods, but pauses, biting his lip shyly. "How do I- how do I do that?" he asks lamely, sucking on his lip. 

Ashton stands them both up, kissing his forehead. "Just imagine being a wolf." 

It sounds too easy, honestly, but Luke does as he said. He closes his eyes, imagining the feeling of paws thundering on fallen leaves, fur brushing up against tree bark. He doesn't feel any different, but when he opens his eyes to say something, he finds Ashton staring at him in awe. He's confused, until he looks down at the ground, and finds the same small, dainty paws as the wolf he saw in his mind had. 

He looks through Ashton's eyes, and sees that his coat is a beautiful white, as pure as freshly lain snow. It makes his eyes look icy, almost. His body is strong, lithe and lean, though he's semi-disappointed to find he's still slightly shorter than Ashton is when he's in his human form. 

"You're beautiful," Ashton breathes, hand sinking into his fur. "You're absolutely stunning, oh my god." 

He shifts too, and Luke loses his earlier disappointment when he sees that he's the perfect height to nuzzle under Ashton's chin, just as he is in his human form. He yelps with glee, licking just behind Ashton's ear to make him laugh. 

_Ready to feel like a real wolf?_ Ashton nudges against his cheek. 

Luke leans up on his toes. _Of course._

He takes off into the forest before Ashton can say anything else. He hears Ashton bark a quick laugh, and then the sound as Ashton tears after him. 

Luke is fascinated by the forest around him. While he'd felt connected to the forest while being a human, now he feels one with the foliage around him. He can see it better as well, see each individual leaf as he runs past them. His hearing's improved, and he can hear the pounding of his paws on the dirt, little creatures running within the trees. It's so wholly overwhelming, in the best way possible. 

_I know,_ Ashton whispers, catching onto Luke's thoughts. _It's amazing._

They run, for a while, Ashton showing Luke the places on their territory. If Luke thought being with Ashton felt incredible with they were human, then being with him in wolf form is the most spectacular thing he has ever felt. He's unprepared for the instinct that he feels, the rush of absolute love he feels. Ashton can feel it too, and both of them revel in the intense emotions. 

Eventually, Calum and Michael will join them, Calum's fur a deep, chocolate brown. They will run together freely, howling to the moon, wrecking havoc among the forest. Eventually, when they leave, Luke will curl up on soft leaves, and Ashton will curl behind him, his muzzle resting on Luke's neck and tail protectively resting over his flank. They will fall asleep together under the blazing soft light of the moon. 

But for now, Luke is content to look over to his right, and see Ashton running beside him, and he knows that nothing will ever be able to tear them apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed. don't forget to leave kudos/comments/bookmarks if you did! come be my friend on [ tumblr](http://lucashemwow.tumblr.com)


End file.
